The Greatest Tidal Wave Ever
by Dixxy
Summary: Sex is nothing without Love ! Samantha & Christopher play poker, & she keeps on winning. But for Chris's next forfeit, Sam decides to spice things up... It's time for the two friends harbouring secret crushes for each other to take the decisive step. It will be an unforgettable night for them, as ecstasy will carry them beyond their limits... Dedicated to Hahli Nuva. N'JOY !
1. Foreword

**The Greatest Tidal Wave Ever**

**0 _ FOREWORD**

**Hello Guys !**

**This foreword has been written in September 2012, while I wrote this story in November 2011 and published it in December 2011.**

**Why did I add this foreword, will you ask ? Well, just to explain why I revised this story.**

**This fic' here was initially published as one gigantic chapter, which made it pretty difficult to read. Indeed, with chapters, one can stop at the end of a chapter and read on easily by starting next chapter, while it's difficult to remember where one left off when there are no boundaries in the whole text.**

**So I decided to re-read the whole bunch and insert divisions where they seemed to fit the best. And also to give these chapters some titles. But why letters instead of full titles ? Well, you can certainly guess about that when looking at the letters-titles in the drop-down menu for chapters, on top right of the story…**

**I also want to make a secondary dedication for the story. The main dedicated is Hahli Nuva (Joshua), but the secondary one will be Masterminor, who read this lemon more than 12 times !**

**Thanxxxx again to all those who made comments, favorited, put alerts and said nice things about this lemon ! Your support is the backbone of my writing will !**

**And now, here is for you the split version of THE GREATEST TIDAL WAVE EVER !**

**Once again, N'joy !**

***** Léo *****


	2. T

**1 _ T**

Sam smiled and glanced above the cards she was holding in her right hand. Sure Chris looked annoyed as he was watching his own cards. He was slightly frowning, and this left no real doubt as to what he thought about his game. It was a bad pick.

They had been playing poker for almost 1 hour now, and the African-American girl had won already 4 games. Being usually cool-headed just as he was level-headed, the MBC tech only mumbled away his frustration, but showed no sign of temperamental outburst. Well, not yet, at least.

Each time, Chris had been given a forfeit by Sam, since they wouldn't ever have played for money. She didn't like money games, and neither did he. The first time, she had him sing a nursery rhyme, the second time it had been making funny faces, then doing pull-ups and the latest one was a headstand.

The MBC leader looked at her favourite geek and smiled wider. Then she spoke in an ironic tone : "You don't look very well, right now. Any bug ?"

He raised his head and his blue eyes confronted to her golden ones. God, was she gorgeous ! And especially when she offered him such a beam as now. He would have lost games and games in a row if he had been certain she would go on smiling like this as she noticed his embarrassment on each defeat.

"Well, hum, it's not _exactly_ the cards I wanted, you see ?", he answered in a voice he tried to make funny. And the way he had stressed the word _exactly_ made this even more amusing. So she guffawed and considered him with tender eyes as she smiled a nice empathizing smile, and went : "So sorry for you, Chris !"

And Sam put the card fan on the table, not looking at them but at him, as she was spying on his reaction.

Well, Chris didn' wince or anything, but he sighed. A long sigh, that had been fetched from far within, in the inmost dens of his mind. Another defeat. What was the difference now ? One more lost game to add to the pile, nothing more. No big deal. And of course, he couldn't be mad at Sam : she played very well, and also obviously had luck on her side that evening, so why have hard feelings to her ? Oh no, he instead had sweet feelings for her. And as long as she smiled, he wouldn't consider even the possibility of wrath. Losing was absolutely unimportant as long as Sam smiled at him and teased him, her voice a gentle music to his ears.

"Fifth victory for you, Sam ! Well done ! I guess I'm not gonna beat you anytime tonight, even should we play until midnight or longer… But you both are a good player and are lucky, so…" he trailed.

She felt sorry for him. Contrary to Danny, Chris wouldn't ever get mad if he kept on losing, only somehow despondent. But even if she knew he would remain cool-headed, she was certain he was a tad disappointed inwardly. And she felt slightly guilty for unwillingly making him so. He needed cheer up.

"I'm sorry to leave you no chance like that. I don't win on purpose, you know. It's just the cards I get which…"

"Nonono, don't apologize, Sam ! It's not your fault. If your game is good, fine. But you play damn great, too."

"D'you really think I do ? It may be just luck, you know…"

"No, Sam, you _really_ are a great challenger, I tell you ! Don't ever doubt that !"

She looked at him. At his sea-blue irises. So magnificent a colour… She felt like diving into them. _Oh gosh, I'd like to get lost in this sea of his… get drowned inside his eyes… Oh, Chris, I love you so much !_

"You okay, Sam ? You look… absent." Chris's look wasn't exactly worried, rather wondering. What could she have been thinking that kept her that staring ?

"Uh ? ….. Eeerrr, yeah, sorry, I… guess I just… hum, daydreamed ? Yeah, sorry."

"Hey, no apologies needed for this neither ! It's your right to daydream, you know."

And Chris winked at Sam. Who felt a rush of happiness in her heart, and in her mind as well. Her smile grew larger, wider.

"So, what's gonna be my next forfeit, uh ? Any tricky stuff ? Something more physical ?" he asked in a funny tone. His mood sure had turned "lighter" than before. He looked pleased again.

"Well, let me think about it for a sec', will you ?" She began to think about it, but found it hard to focus. These blue eyes… these sapphires who shone their delicate light on her… they were like lighthouses in his face, as they drew all the attention to them and guided the observer… to his heart ?

Sam's golden eyes seemed magnetized by Chris's blue ones. But in reality, he also was attracted by her gaze, and admired the sheer beauty of her honey irises. It looked like part of the sun had been concealed in the depths of her eyes.

They sat silently, facing each other, wrapping mutually in the sweet embraces of their gazes, and the only sound that they perceived was the pounding of their hearts. That powerful pounding. So powerful. So disconcerting.

And words were there, stuck in the throats but eager to fly out, almost begging for utterance.

And then the clouds of uncertainty got cast away and the choice settled down. A pondered choice. Her eyes threw a sudden glow and imperceptibly widened, and so did her mouth.

"Hum, I think I know which forfeit to give you, Chris. It'll be something much more challenging than the previous stuff. We'll see if you can make it…" she declared in a cheerful tone. And she winked.

Chris didn't know what to think of her enigmatic statement, and he was ready to ask any further, but was stopped in his elan by Sam's next movement : she put her right hand over his left one, and tightened it !

Chris immediately felt a hot wave run up his body up to his face. He gulped uneasily. The butterflies resting on the surface of his stomach all took off simultaneously. And his heart pounded harder.

"Sam…"

She smiled her brightest smile, this time stretching her mouth completely and uncovering her teeth. She smiled with her entire mouth, and this made Chris all the more happy. And her teeth were so white, so white, while her skin was so dark... That was too splendid a contrast ! _Man, is she cute… so damn cute… I could gaze into her eyes for months and months… and this smile… so charming… so sweet… God, she looks so sexy ! No, she IS so sexy ! Sam, how much I love you !_

"Yes, Chris ?"

"I…I… you… sorry, I… my throat is a bit sore… maybe some speck of dust inside…"

"It's okay. But, hum, what did you intend to say, tell me ?"

"Err, nothing. I just…. I just like the warmth of your hand, that's all." (_Gee, what am I SAYING ?!_)

This made Sam gently laugh. Then she tightened the grip over his hand, and after a few seconds, her thumb began to softly rub his skin, to and fro, and she looked at him more intently. The butterflies were flying faster in Chris's belly. And their speed increased some more, just as did his heartbeats, as she finally began to caress him with her full hand. Her gaze had gained even more intensity than before.

"You know, Chris… I think I made up my mind regarding your next forfeit. And I truly believe you're gonna like it. A lot !"

The geek cleared his throat, and the gulp was kind of laborious. "Yeah ? So….. what is it ?"

"Don't you wanna try and guess ? I'd like you to give it a try, really. If it's okay with you, that is. Is it ?"

"Hum… sure… well… let's phrase it this way : are you… are you thinking what I feel you are ?"

"Ah ah ! That's a rather twisted way to express yourself, really !"

_Your laughter is the sweetest music to my ear, Sam ! Nothing sounds more harmonious ! I LOVE YOU !_

"But since you asked me, I'm gonna satisfy your wondering : yes, that's what I am thinking right now !"

And she stopped and waited for his reaction. He felt a new source of happiness gush out deep within and spread its invigorating nectar throughout all his body. Was she really proposing him that thing ? Could it be real ? Or was he just living in a dream ? But he mentally pinched himself and smiled at Sam, sparkles in his eyes.

"So, Chris, what about this new forfeit ? Do you think you'll be measuring up ? I really think you'll find it very… stimulating !" she trailed in a dead sexy voice. Another wink at him. And a smile that was cuter than ever. Every of her attitudes was pure delight to Chris, and tonight, he really felt… fulfilled.

When he spoke, Sam could feel emotion in his voice : "Yes, I'm gonna take your forfeit, Sam!" And intensity between them went up another notch…

She stared at him for a while, then : "Good. How about going to your room now ? This way, we'll be more comfortable…" And she gave him a knowing look.


	3. I

**2 _ I**

They left the lounge, boy after girl (Chris was a gallant guy, like most of the geeks are) and started upstairs. He couldn't help taking a look at her body as she walked before him… and noticed she was swaying her hips in a very sexy movement as she climbed the stairs. Chris had never, never seen Sam walk this manner, so he could tell she did it on purpose to arouse him. And it worked out better than expected : he felt turned on as never before !

Sam sat on the bed and Chris settled just beside her. She kept on grinning at him, a very sweet grin that he could never get enough of, and her amber eyes watched him with such a tender expression. She was looking most fondly at him, and she trusted him. Completely.

After they had tenderly stared at each other for a while, the freckled boy took the girl's hands in the warm nest of his own ones and held them tight. Her smile widened and she slowly blinked. He could tell she was happy, and so was he. The tech looked at the black hands of the leader resting in his tanned hands. _How beautiful is dark skin, really ! So much more beautiful than white skin ! God, how can people ever be racists ?_ He chased this thought away from the back of his head.

But Chris still felt a bit nervous and he didn't dare to take the first step. So Sam did it for him. She leaned to him and her gaze left his sapphire eyes, lowering gradually and eventually locking on to his lips. What she now expected from him was obvious. Chris felt that she was encouraging him and he gained some confidence.

He put his forehead against hers and his blue irises started to lose themselves inside her golden ones. She could have stared at him for a lifetime, and he found nothing more precious than her gaze.

Sam then raised he head and stopped when her nose was next to his. Then she rubbed it against his, up and down, very delicately, sensuously. He followed her move and soon both found themselves gently caressing each other's nose, their eyes still meeting on each occasion.

And then it happened. Chris put his hands on Sam's cheeks, tenderly holding her head, and he tilted his head to the side. His lips softly landed on hers, and he pressed a little further. She closed her eyes, for a few seconds, but quickly reopened them and searched for his look. She started to kiss him, slowly, delicately, and he kissed her back with more passion. Their hearts pounded in unison now, and their hands felt hot, wrapped in each other's.

Sam then freed her hands from his and put her arms around Chris's neck, making her kisses more intense. He also embraced her and his mouth started a frenetic harassment of hers. It was so powerful, so damn energetic ! Both felt like nothing could break this magical moment. The temperature in their bodies rose higher and higher by the minute, and their heads now moved to and fro as the kisses grew a passionate force.

Then, after minutes and minutes of mouth-to-mouth, Sam pulled a little back and looked at Chris with a wild look, her eyes shimmering with lust. She drew near again, opened her mouth and her tongue emerged. The tech felt a wet touch on his upper lip. The contact was very pleasing. Then the warm sensation moved along on the lip, following its curve, down to his lower lip, then back up to the other side of his upper one. A perfect wet circle onto his mouth. She started to lick around again, but this time met with a similar guest : Chris had just stuck out his tongue and was now stroking Sam's with it. She let out a satisfied moan.

Their mouths were now wide open and the two "flesh snakes" writhed around each other gently, swapping their salivas with so much delight. Sam's eyes were wide open and kept contact with Chris's, all the time. He at first had closed his eyes, but upon opening them and noticing that she stared at him with such focus, he decided to leave them open, to gaze at her all the way through. Amber and sapphire shone like never before, as waves of pleasure overwhelmed them on and on and on, like a never-ending bliss.

Then Sam swiftly closed in and her tongue sneaked into Chris's mouth, which welcomed it with a moan of slight surprise. She explored every inch of his wet cave, gently moving on the soft walls, going to and fro sometimes, insisting on some place, then quickly stroking Chris's tongue. The freckled boy loved it. He never had experienced something this pleasing, this powerful in his body. It was just… heaven !

The young African-American pulled away after a good exploration of his mouth, and looked fixedly at his ocean eyes as she breathed heavily and grinned widely.

"Did you enjoy ?" she sensuously asked, her voice warm and arousing.

He smiled just as wide and said : "How couldn't I, Darling ?"

This last word had Sam's heart "jump " joyfully in her chest. Did he just call her… Darling ? _How sweet ! Aaaaw, he's melting me right now !_ And she answered with equal tenderness :

"I'm glad you liked it as much as I did, Honey !"

His turn to feel happiness wrap him in its soft embrace. Honey… that was so nice ! And since her magnificent eyes were indeed the color of honey, that was… that was just perfect ! It seemed… magical !

The two lovebirds kept on staring at each other, losing themselves into sheer delight, their breathing deep and intense. And then the sacred words were finally uttered : "Samantha… I love you !"

The girl's smile stretched as far as it could, her heart and mind singing the happiest song ever. He had said it. At last. How do they say, again ? Floating on cloud # 9 ? That's what it was to her. Far away from the MBC fighter who led her team with such determination, and even a slight manly side, she was now behaving very girly, very tender, more than she had actually ever did.

She nictated slowly, very slowly, once he had spoken up his heart, and after a few seconds, during which she relished the sweet "savor" of those eternal words, she opened her mouth and…:

"I love you too, Christopher. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I've had a crush on you for quite some time now, but… I wasn't sure whether it was reciprocal. Well, you hid it very well until Tuesday, when you just forgot yourself and glanced at me intently, as I could see when I caught you off guard several times. Then I knew for sure what was going on, as it's a typical love look, and felt so happy about it. Chris, thank you ! Thank you for… loving me back !"

The tech felt his chest about to boom with joy as he listened to her. She had been loving him for a good deal now, and he had made no move towards her. _God, how daft could I have been ! So bloody dumb ! How could I have her wait on me that long ?_

"It's… an honor to love someone like you ! No, let me rephrase that : it's an honor to love YOU, Samantha ! I couldn't find anybody sweeter than you. You are my everything !"

My everything ! _Oh, Chris… !_ It would have melted a rock from outer space, really !

"And you are too !", she whispered as she kissed him.

They made some more "tongue-dance", enjoying the warmth of their respective mouths, making their moves as sensual and passionate as could be. Their bodies seemed like they had gained 20 degrees, and their heads like they were crammed with desire.

Once again, it was the leader to break the soft embrace first. She was panting deep, and her eyes threw flashes of lust at his. She closed in and murmured : "You know, Chris, you can touch me, if you want. You can put your hands wherever you feel like it. Go ahead and don't feel obliged to ask for permission !"

He swallowed with a tad of uneasiness. "Wherever ? You… you mean… even… uh…

"I mean : wherever ! Nothing else. My body is all yours now, Chris. You have all rights on it. Love is giving oneself to the other, so I'm offering myself to you. Don't ask me, just go ahead and act naturally !"

That was clear enough. Chris felt like a hot steam was rising from below and covering his face in no time. But he managed to brace himself and quickly whispered : " 'kay…".

And gesture following words, he reached out for her chest and started caressing her breasts.

She let out a discrete moan, and closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then locked her golden eyes with his blue ones, her stare a very tender one. "Mmmmmmh… yeah… you got the message, I can tell… mmmmmmh… so pleasing… so nice… don't stop…"

And needless say he didn't intend to cease his strokes. He was just beginning to discover new "territories"…

Chris's hands ran over Sam's globes, softly squeezing them, his gaze never losing contact with hers. Her gaze was a gratitude one, as he was doing so much good to her. And he himself could explore her anatomy, which he found very pleasing, no questions asked.

The geek felt a change in her bosoms : the nipples had now hardened and it made the touch even more interesting. He went on stroking the round shapes but often insisted on her now aroused teats, with to and fro teasing on them.

Sam rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and bit her lower lip. This was getting more and more stimulating by the minute, and Chris was bootstrapping much more than ok for a first time. He was incredible.

"Mmmmmmh, it feels so good… you're very gifted at caressing… mmmmmmmmh… you really make my evening…"

The tech grinned wider and gave her a sexy look.

"Glad you like it. I'd do anything for you, Sam. Just anything. I was feeling uneasy before, but now… I'm gaining confidence, and that's because you helped me ! You relaxed me and turned me on, and now I feel I can make it. Thank you, Darling !"

She let out a discrete laughter. "You're welcome, Honey !" And she winked, before moaning on.

After playing with her nipples for a long time, he leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss, his tongue fiercely entwining with hers. And while she was paying his mouth the most thrilling visit ever, he finally realized that his crotch had become a real steel bar. _ God, I've never felt so hard down there ! I'm gonna explode if it goes on ! Man, she really knows how to get me tensed ! Oh, Sam, you're so damn good !_

Could it have been mind reading or something ? Sam went on snogging Chris, but her right hand unwrapped from around his neck and started stroking his chest, then made it downwards, caressing his abdomen, his lower abdomen, his thigh, his knee… then up his thigh and straight on his bulge !

At the contact of it, the leader's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She evidently was marvelling at such hard and long stuff. Then her open mouth shaped into a smile start, and a large grin sprang on her face.

"OH MY GOD ! What have we got here ? Is that a present for your girlfriend ?" she asked.

The freckled boy felt a tad sheepish, but replied with a low "Yeah !". Sam realized he seemed a tad uneasy, and she immediately reacted by cheering him up :

"C'mon, Chris, why do you look this shy ? Nothing to be ashamed of ! Even on the contrary : you should be proud of growing such a stake up ! Don't you think ?"

"Well… yeah… it's just that… it's the first time a girl touches it, so… it's a bit uncanny, you see ! But maybe I'm just reacting in a stupid way…"

"You're NOT ! I understand how you feel. But don't stress out, I'll make it very gentle."

"Thank you, Sam ! You're so sweet, so tender… I'm so lucky to have you !"

"I'm even luckier to have YOU, Chris !"

And with that said, she started to caress his bulge, pressing on it, squeezing her fingers around it, quickening the pace a bit then slowing it down so sensually. Chris moaned and let out short approving words regularly : "Oooooooh, Sam… mmmmmh… good… so good… yeah… great…" She was entranced he enjoyed it that much and made her moves more insistent. The tech's moans grew louder. Still, he hadn't seen anything yet.

After exciting him enough with her caresses, she grabbed the zipper and pulled it down slowly, her amber eyes staring at him in a conniving way. He held his breath as he watched her do. _Oh, my GOD ! She... she…_

But the train of his thoughts got interrupted abruptly as she delicately closed her graceful black hand over his hard tanned sex. _Ooooh…_ What a contact ! She looked at him, to savor his pleasure, and smiled all the sexier as she started the to and fro movement that would drive him up to the seventh sky.

Chris alternatively watched Sam give him an uprising orgasm and threw his head back as he screamed. The black girl enjoyed her deed a lot. Having Chris's intimacy there, in her own hand, and having the power to make him come whenever she felt like it, what nice thoughts these were !

She tightened her grip on the "flesh bar" and carried on at the same pace, but after a while, she accelerated to see and hear his reaction. He reared and shouted her name : "AAAAAAH, SAM !" Then slow again for a while, and quick again. She really loved to see how he jolted and cast his head back when it became too powerful. What a moment that was ! Unforgettable ! But there was more to come, much more, and she knew it.

The black girl went on masturbating the tanned boy for minutes and minutes, and he felt like blowing up. That was so damn good ! But then came a bigger pleasure wave, menacing a violent crash upon the shore of his body. _Oh, my God, oh my GOD, I'm gonna…!_ He bolted forward and put his hand on her arm : "SAM, please STOP or you'll make me come !" She stopped smiling and immediately released her grasp, then watched him expectantly. She feared she had gone too far and didn't cease soon enough.

Chris was panting heavily and watched her with wide staring eyes. He seemed not to believe what he had just experienced. But nothing unwanted occurred, and Sam was relieved she hadn't made any mistake for her first time ever. The grin returned on her lips and she felt happy for him. And then, the question that needed to be asked, although the answer made no doubt : "How was that, Chris ?"

The concerned one was still gasping for air, and it took some more seconds for him to have recovered his full self-control. His eyes remained locked with Sam's all this time. Eventually, he licked his lips and gulped, and there it came :

"It was… incredibly powerful ! God, you're so gifted at it ! You had told me you never had a boyfriend before. But is that _really_ your first time ever ? Because it looks like you've been practising before…"

"Well, no, I had never done this previously, for I haven't had sex with any boy up to now. You… (She felt like she was blushing)… you are my first one, Chris. And I don't want any other !"

"Oh, Sam… sorry if I said anything that caused you –"

"NO ! she interrupted. Don't apologize ! You're not guilty of anything ! Don't blame yourself for any word you uttered, as you haven't been making any mistake. It was fair enough asking me if I had been doing this before, since you think I'm… gifted at it, like you said." (She smiled, and felt the blush linger on)

"It's not just that I say it or think it : it's TRUE ! You did it wondrously, I swear ! I just LOVE your hand !"

"Oh, thank you, Chris ! You're really sweet ! So, do you think I'm measuring up, for my first time ?"

"Oh yes ! Yes, you absolutely are ! You are just awesome ! And I think you need a reward for all the great "work" you've been accomplishing till now !"

"A reward ?"

"Yes, exactly : a reward. But first, I think we should take all these clothes off, in order to be more comfortable. What do you think ? Shall we ?"

"Okay !" she concluded with another of her wide grins, the kind to melt up heart, mind and soul altogether.


	4. D

**3 _ D**

The leader and the tech gradually got naked, their eyes locked into each other's. Both of them wanted to keep eye contact throughout all their actions, to continuously enjoy their mutual lust. There was a sparkle of desire which burned in the nest of their irises and turned them on more as they noticed it opposite.

Soon they were nude and kept on staring intently at each other. Then their gazes sunk down their respective bodies and stopped just below the belly, up in between legs. Sam already knew what Chris's penis looked like, since she had been leering at it a lot just a while ago, while alternatively spying on her boyfriend's pleasure winces, but Chris's eye was meeting with her intimacy for the first time, and as it dwelled upon her black curly triangle, he felt the pounding fill in his whole chest, powerful and demanding.

Sam was observing Chris as he couldn't take his eyes off her "private area", but she felt neither ashamed nor shocked or angry regarding his fixed stare. It certainly wasn't very subtle of him to linger on her crotch like that, but she knew he couldn't help it since it was the first time he saw this (just like her, he hadn't had any girlfriend before, like he had been confiding long ago, when she was just a trustful long-time friend to him and not yet his girlfriend or soon-to-be). So she decided to tease him a bit : "Do you like what you see, my Love ?"

Chris blenched at the sound of her voice. They had remained silent for a long long time, and the sudden immixtion of sound in such a "clattered" moment was some kind of a surprise to him. His head flew up instantly and he watched her, feeling sheepish for his devouring stare.

"Oh, eerrr… well… I… hum… sorry, I was… lost in thought… I…"

"It's okay, Chris. You don't have to be sorry. I saw you take a deep look at my intimacy, but don't worry, I understand. Since I'm your first girl ever, then it's something… new for you. It's fine with me. You can look at me as long as you feel like it. Actually, I find it… pretty exciting…"

And she winked.

Chris cleared his throat, unsure of what to "throw" next, and finally he asked : "Are you… are you sure it doesn't bother you ? If I take a peek at… your intimacy ?"

Sam let out a light laughter and gave him a reassuring look : "I tell you it's okay, Chris. Don't worry, really. My body is all yours, now, it's… your own property now. So feel free to look at it… or touch it !"

Another wink.

Chris found these winks so cute… it was a delight to spot them ! He knew she did it now to comfort him and give him self-confidence, to relax him and clear his guilty feelings away. And he was thankful to her for acting so. She was so caring, so considerate… the most attentive person he had ever met.

On thinking about all this, he felt that she needed some kind of special reward. Something that would show the girl of his dreams how grateful he felt for her so sweet behaviour and her encouragements. And he didn't have to search his mind to know what the best "reward" would be… "Sam, could you please… lie on the bed with me ?"

She didn't answer, but grinned as much as she could, her amber eyes darting lust arrows at his.

The next minute, her black body lay on his comforter, next to his tanned body, and they were kissing deeper than ever, their tongues caressing each other with so much passion that their mouths could almost have ignited. They moaned gently as their wide open mouths drooled and their "flesh snakes" kept on entwining endlessly, driving electrical impulses throughout their whole organisms.

They slowly pulled apart and blended their looks into one, gold merging with ocean.

"I love you, Chris. I love you so much, you have no idea !"

The freckled boy smiled up to the ears and softly spoke up : "Oh yes, I think I have an idea. But it's still less than how much _I_ love you, Sam. And here's how I'll prove it to you."

He put his hand on her breast and started kneading it, insisting on the nipple. The brunette opened her mouth and the whimpers started again. She looked more intently than ever at him as he caressed her. He gazed so tenderly into her amber globes… _Mmmmmmh, Chris, you're so sweet…_

Unexpectedly, the geek's hand started down, along the graceful curve of her belly and slowed its move as it met with hair. Her _intimate_ hair. She had her beautiful eyes wide open and the smile had vanished of her face as she had understood where he was heading to. In its place, a very alert expression showed that she was totally focused on his action… and a bit nervous, he could sense.

"Are you okay ?", he asked, slightly worried at her both serious and anxious expression.

She breathed heavily now. "Yeah… just a tad tense, but it'll go away… don't be preoccupied, it's gonna be fine… go ahead !"

He hesitated, wondering whether she spoke her mind or rather said this only to reassure him. "Sam… are you sure you'll be okay ? I mean, if you're afraid or worried, we don't need to push it any further. No problem with me."

She started a grin and her gaze softened. He was so caring to her ! What a wonderful boyfriend he was ! Not one of those macho men who put their own pleasure first, no. Exactly the contrary : the kind of boy to always worry about the girl and her feelings, always doing his best for her, always anxious to do anything wrong whenever she was close by.

"No, Honey. I feel my heart slowly calming down and my body relaxing, now. I'm certain it will be great. Don't you doubt and… carry on !"

And once again, she winked at him.

This was the signal that he knew would free his moves. And since it had been given, this meant he could pursue his action. Therefore, he slowly slipped his hands through her curly hair, and she gently spread her legs aside. A tender smile lit up her face as she did. This clearly showed that she gradually gained confidence as to what was to happen in a few seconds.

Chris's hand went as down as it could then came back up, then down again, and so on. He made it lightly at first, but then pressed his hand against her sex to trigger real pleasure. Sam let out a long satisfied sigh as she felt his rubbing grow tighter, closer. It was getting hotter and hotter. _Oh gosh, this is really nice ! Ooooh, yeaaaah, that's sooooo nice ! Oh, Chriiiiis…Oooooh…_

The strokes went faster and were now tighter than before. Chris was enjoying this more than he had ever enjoyed anything. The contact with her intimate hair was so exciting, but the slit he could feel underneath was even more. And he couldn't wait any longer to delicately work his way in there.

Sam twitched when Chris's middle finger started to gently push against her entry. That was it. He was coming in for the first time. Speaking of tension…

The sapphire-eyed MBC member suspended his move when he noticed her flinching. But this time, he didn't ask her about going on or not. Instead, he observed her to know what he was to do. She returned his gaze with a serious expression, then sketched a grin, nodded with a blink and finally murmured : "C'mon in !"

So he engaged his finger inside and gave it jogs so that he could progress deeper within. _Oh, how warm ! How tight ! It's so pleasing ! …But…? What's that ?_ He had come across some kind of inner wall, and felt puzzled for a few seconds. Then his memory did its work and the word formed inside his mind : hymen. That most intimate membrane which "blocked the way" in the virgins' vaginas, and induced bleeding when it was torn apart, during the first sexual intercourse.

The African-American girl had reacted with a light jolt when his boyfriend had touched her hymen. And now he was watching her again, his face filled with disquiet. Did he have to stop ? Could he go on ? It was obvious he waited for her approval, and feared to hurt her. But she was now more self-confident, and if any new sensation still made her jump a tad, she now felt it wouldn't stop her increasing desire to experiment it all that evening.

She put her hand on his cheek and caressed him very tenderly, her look a comforting one. "You didn't do anything wrong, and I haven't been hurt. If I really feel a pain, I'll let you know with a wince or a warning, but for now, everything is fine. But there's just one thing : don't go any further for now, as I want your sex to break my hymen, not your finger. Right ?" She smiled. He nodded. It couldn't have been any clearer.

So he pulled his finger out and started to tease her lips. He followed her slit, up and down, then slid back inside and went on with his backward and forward movement in her vulva.

The leader moaned louder now, as she was feeling high waves of pleasure crash in her. This time, she expressed it aloud : "Oh God, Chris, that's great ! Oh, don't stoooop, please ! Don't stop ! Oooooh, so damn good ! I… love your… finger !"

Chris gave her a very pleased look and said : "Glad you like it, Darling !"

The tech then focused his rubbing in the upper area of her small lips, obviously aiming at a precise goal. And it wasn't long before he found was he was looking for. He didn't actually realize he had located the famous area, since he didn't know exactly what the latter felt like (first time he ever fingered a girl, after all…), but he understood he was teasing the right place when Sam started to yell on the top of her lungs : "OOOOOOOOOH CHRIIIIIIIIIIIS ! OOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEES ! SO STROOOOOONG ! GO ON…GO ON…GO ON…PLEASE… PLEASE…OOOOOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOOD !"

Chris had read in a book about sexuality that the clitoris was one of the most sensitive areas in the female sex, the other one being the G spot. He didn't know about the latter yet, for he ignored where it was located, but regarding the clitoris, at the upper end of the small lips, it was definitely true : very very sensitive indeed, as he could easily tell with the huge screams of his girlfriend right now.

He then gave her a break, and put his finger deeper inside. The next second, he started pumping in and out of her vagina, in a regular rhythm. Her yelling got a tad lower, but she was still shaking the walls of Chris's room. She found it so incredibly powerful, and yet, she knew it wasn't the top of pleasure. The best was still to… come !

After fingering for a long while, he felt some dampness surge from her depths. He felt even happier than before, since he realized she was now cumming, after all the intimate caresses he had been giving her.

As for Sam, she suddenly understood what this hot liquid dripping from her was exactly. And she also felt happier now, as she knew that her cum would help lubricate her vagina, which in turn would increase her inner sensitivity… and therefore bring her much more pleasure !

Chris went on sliding in and out, his middle finger completely soaked in her juice. _Oh gosh, that's the most pleasing sensation ever ! I wish I could go on doing this for hours and hours!_

And Sam wouldn't have refused, far from it : she loved it ! Her shrills hadn't ceased any moment, and she felt like fainting from pleasure. Never had she felt that "high" on the scale of bliss. And it seemed that her vocal folds wouldn't ever get tired from screaming and screaming.

At last, it became too powerful for Sam. She couldn't take it anymore. So she put her hand over his and held it still, while she panted : "Chris… please… stop… stop… please… I… I can't… any… longer… too strong… but… thank you… thank… you… so much… oh God… God…"

Chris took his finger out and put his arm on the side. He would have liked to lay his hand on Sam's cheek and give her a sweet caress, but he saw her fighting to catch up with her breath and didn't want to distract her. So he simply waited and observed her, with such a loving expression in his eyes.

It took quite a while for the MBC leader to be able to talk normally, but when she could, her voice expressed more gratitude than it ever would :

"Chris, it was wonderful ! You're so gifted ! You did it perfectly ! Thank you, my Love ! Thank you so very much ! I can barely find words to express my gratitude !"

"Waow, that much ! You really really enjoyed it A LOT, didn't you ?"

"If I enjoyed it ? I LOVED it ! You may be doing this for the first time, but it was awesome."

"Well, if you're happy, then so am I, Sam !"

"I'm dead happy, Chris ! You're a wonderful lover ! I love you so much !"

"I love you too, and more than you can imagine !"

"It's a marvellous evening, don't you think ?"

"It's a sublime one !"

They both stared at each other silently, their gazes doing the "talking" instead of their mouths. And their eyes were very talkative, tonight, more than they had ever been. Love is such a chatterbox compared to Friendship.


	5. A

**4 _ A**

After long minutes of mutual contemplation, they closed in and their tongues got out for a sensuous dance. They kept on trying to wrap around, then shrank and spurt from the other side. It was a sexy ballet that they danced. Then Sam's tongue invaded Chris's mouth and visited it in its full extent, pouring her own saliva everywhere, like if she was this way claiming this territory as her own. And after she had teased his wet cave, she retreated and it was is turn to come fill her mouth with his own moving flesh. She welcomed it with her own, and they started a tender fake fight in her mouth.

Their irises were reciprocally magnetized and they never closed their eyelids, for keeping eye contact was so far more interesting than shutting eyes, as it enabled to witness all the happiness, lust and pleasure in the other's look.

After a long thrilling kiss, they parted and locked the amber and sapphire for another deep loving gaze. _What lovely eyes he has got ! I wanna get lost into his personal ocean !_ she thought. _I can never get tired of these golden eyes ! I could watch them forever !_ he thought.

And then came the words : "You really make me so happy, Chris, happier than I've ever been !" she said. "I'm so pleased to make you happy, and know that you make me even happier, Sam !" he said. Smiles appeared at the same time on their faces.

Then Chris got on top of Sam and leaned over her right breast. She kept watching as he came closer and closer. Tension was overrunning her whole body again. She knew what was next. And then she felt the soft, warm stroke over her nipple and the pleasure gauge started a new rise, slowly but surely.

The MBC geek spent the next moments licking Sam's nipples and sucking her breasts, alternating softness and energy with his mouth. He wanted to make it gentle, but also wanted to hear her pant and moan, if not scream. He needed such encouraging sounds as a supplementary motivation. And indeed Sam was making herself heard, and a lot ! She didn't scream this much now, since it was less powerful than with her sex a few minutes before, she rather moaned and whimpered, and her breath was rushing again, thicker than ever. _Ooooh, Chris sure knows how to drive me crazy, and he will ! He'll make me lose my mind out of climax ! Aaaaah, soooo nice...!_

Chris teased alternatively her right and left breast, and made it as intense as could be. And he could tell by the way Sam filled the air with sexy sounds that she enjoyed the oral caresses a lot. He accelerated his moves and she accelerated the frequency of her moans. She also enjoyed the view of his tongue "tormenting" her nipples, it was so arousing a spectacle.

The blue-haired boy then decided he would go on giving her pleasure with his tongue, but... elsewhere. His head left her chest and slowly moved back. He kissed her along the way : first right below her breast, then in the middle of her chest, then on her abdomen, then on her lower abdomen, then at the level of her hips, then straight inside her pubis, feeling it a tad odd to be placing his lips inside hair. At that point, he just interrupted his downward movement and stared right into her golden eyes. _Do you understand what's next, my Love ?Are you ready for it ?_ He didn't actually needed to phrase it, as he felt she had guessed the next step.

The black girl gulped and returned his stare. She knew. _Oh gosh, he's gonna... he's gonna lick me ! He's gonna put his tongue... inside ! My oh my,Ii'll wake up the whole neighbourhood ! I'm sure I will !_ But she braced herself and said, with emotion in her voice : "Please, let me just do something before !" And she turned around, grabbed the pillow and placed it under the upper part of her back, so that she could be high enough to watch the whole thing. She didn't want to miss ANY of it, not even a second !

"You... you can start, Chris !" the brunette murmured as she gazed at him more intently than ever. Deep inside, she felt she was ready for it, and she wanted him to do it. Still, he went on observing her to determine if she really was sure of herself, but she nodded her approval, and there it went.

Chris put his head down again and kissed her private area. He did this several times, watching out for her reaction. Eye contact, once again, was capital between both of them. Sam was breathing quickly, loudly, which indicated pleasure had started rising once more in her. She looked so magnificent when she was experiencing sexual delight. And he wanted her to look even more magnificent, so he stuck out his tongue and licked her slit from bottom to top. It felt special, with her hair in contact with his tongue, but still enjoyable. Sam gave a louder sigh as he did so. That was getting better.

The MBC genius used his fingers to part her labia majora aside, which gave him access to the labia minora, which were far more sensitive. That's the treasure he was looking for. He put his "flesh dancer" inside her intimacy and started a slow waltz, round and round.

Sam inhaled louder than she ever had that evening and let out a long scream of intense pleasure : "AAAAAAAAAH !" That was the sweetest music to his ears. No sound was nicer to him. It was happiness's song.

_Oooooh Gooooood, that's...sooooo... pleaaaaasing...aaaaaaah... ooooooh... damn good... oh yeaaaaaah..._ The leader felt she was melting inside, and that her body was swarming with shivers. Was it just an impression, or happening for real ? She hadn't felt happier in her whole life. Chris was a gift from heaven. Lucky her, then !

The tongue of the tech was now running up and down her slit on a regular rhythm, and Sam yelled with more and more force now. It was so powerful ! Sooooo powerful ! But there was more. He then lowered his mouth as close as he could on her vulva, his mouth being stuck against her sex. This way, his tongue could go deeper within and reach a more intimate area, hidden in her depths.

Chris was happy to no end, as he licked her insides. _Man, is her private canal warm and wet ! So pleasant a contact ! I could spend hours in there ! Gee, didn't know that vagina could be that enjoyable a place ! Oh, Sam, i'm gonna make you reach the seventh sky, you'll see !_ But he could tell that, given her endless shouts, it wouldn't be any longer before that would happen.

The brunette now kept squirming swiftly over the bed, enslaved by his oral strokes. And her mouth seemed a bottomless well from which screams flowed without any break, flooding Chris's ears with the massivest load of delight ever. She couldn't contain herself any longer : "OOOOOOH Chris, you're so good ! Oh my Loooooove, you're driving me crazy ! Oh, don't stop... don't stop... pleaaaaaase... don't stop... too stroooong... love it... oh yeah... yeah... come oooooooooon !"

Her ecstasy climaxed as she yelled the loudest shriek of her life. And while doing so, she felt something happening down there. Something related to... liquid. _Could it be...?_ But Chris was surprised too, as his mouth was unexpectedly drowned in a hot fluid that spouted from her inner core. He was taken aback, but not angry or repelled : the boy knew what it was that leaked from her, it's just that it had surged out without warning. But now that the initial amazement was gone, he felt fulfilled with her intimate gift to him. And to show her how much he appreciated it, he started sucking up her cum, slowly, his eyes magnetized to hers.

As she felt his boyfriend drink her own juice, the amber-eyed girl gave her vocal folds some more work with extra cries that expressed her ongoing climax. It was just unbelievable, the strength of that orgasm ! Unbelievable ! Never had she felt higher on the pleasure scale. _AAAAAAAAAAH, CHRIIIIIIIIIS ! Drink me uuuuuup ! I love it ! AAAAAAAH, go ooooooon ! All... in your... mouth... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Chris finished cleaning her sex from all the poured cum, gave a last lick on Sam, who jolted and yelled once more (he winked at her as he saw her reaction), then he lay down on the bed by her side and observed her. And she was such a nice "show" to watch, really ! She panted like there would be no tomorrow, her chest going up and down in a crazy pace, and her eyes... ah, her eyes... they were widened as can be, and her gaze expressed a kind of surprise, as if she wasn't able to believe what had just happened to her. Could it really be that strong ? Wasn't it all just a dream ? Had she really had such a tremendous orgasm ?

Sam's eyes remained wide open, and she breathed like hell, and never ceased staring at her blue hero all this time. She could have looked at the ceiling while she was catching up with her breath, but no. She _had_ to look at Chris, because she needed to maintain the love link anytime. And her grateful gaze of course constituted a form of reward to him, since it told good enough the pleasure she had been going through thanks to him. She was absolutely ravished by his present to her, and her eyes carried that delight on to his heart.

"So, Darling, was it nice ? How did you like it ? Me, I liked it a lot... or should I say : licked it a lot ? Eh eh !" Chris winked (his turn now) and smiled his largest smile. No doubt, he was completely overjoyed ! For his first cunnilingus, he had not been doing too bad, he thought, and he had considered it a very pleasing experience !

Sam grinned while still panting. She had enjoyed his pun, a lot. Oh, yes, he had been licking a lot, and very very good indeed ! It may have been his first time, but God, was he gifted ! It took her another while before she could actually feel okay to speak again. And at last, she uttered her judgment : "Chris... it was... marvelous ! Wonderful ! Terrific ! You know, I... I lack words to depict how intense it was ! I appreciated it more than any other thing in my life ! It was the best physical experience I've ever been through ! Oh, Chris, you're a master at this, believe me ! You're a miracle worker of pleasure, you know that ! Thank you, Honey !"

And with that, she drew near and gave him a sweet kiss. A very, very loving kiss, which showed him how much gratitude she felt for him in her heart... and body too, of course ! She went on working her lips on his, overwhelming him with tenderness and soaking him in a "sea of kisses". Chris felt so good in this moment, so glad of her rewarding kisses, so happy for her. His heart filled up with sweetness. He felt like telling her something, so he finally parted his mouth from hers, looked straight into her globes and said :

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it. Since it was my first time performing this, I wasn't that much self-confident. But from what you say, I get that I was rather good."

"Rather good ?! You were just FANTASTIC, Chris ! You were AWESOME !"

"Really ? As much as that ?"

"Yeah, really ! Thanks a lot, Honey !"

"You're very welcome, Darling ! So pleased you liked it that much !"

They grinned at each other for a long moment, their irises full of sparkles of desire, then went back to kissing passionately. Their tongues entwined with more lust than before, and kept on switching from his mouth to hers, then back to his before returning to hers, and so on. It was a dead sensuous game, and they drooled continuously as their "flesh snakes" went on squirming like crazy and left no time for a break.


	6. L

**5 _ L**

After long minutes of snogging, Chris felt he had got another erection. No wonder, since Sam proved such a talented kisser, and her tongue such an amazing "dancer". Then, as if on cue, the golden-eyed girl had her hand leave the sapphire-eyed boy's cheek and wander down his chest, down his belly, until it reached...

"Ohooo, but it seems you're ready for more action, boy ! I'm gonna give you some, then !" Both her grin and her look in this instant were VERY saucy. He had never seen her with a naughty expression like that. She was getting bolder as the night went on. _Mmmmmh, I really LOVE that look ! It augurs much good !_

She held his penis in her delicate hand, tightened a bit then started the regular to and fro movement. After watching how it went for a while, she brought her head back up and froze her gold into his blue. And her smile got sweeter, so much sweeter, her eyes now sending his countless tenderness vibes. He returned the smile, but couldn't help closing his eyes every now and then, however hard he tried to keep eye contact : the pressure on his "bludgeon" was too exciting, and the move she made was... mmmmmmmh... sooooooooo good !

"Feeling okay, Love ?" she asked with a fake innocent voice. She obviously was making fun of his wincing expression of delight.

He couldn't help but let out a muffled laughter. "Y...yeah... just... great... and you ?...you like... it...?"

She grinned her widest grin upon hearing his broken speech, interrupted each time another wave of sexual pleasure crashed upon the shore of his body. "You wanna know if I like it ? Let me tell you..." And she put her lips close to his ear, opened her mouth and released a soft whisper, imbued with desire : "I-love-it !" Then she moved her head back and asked : "Does this answer your question ?" Smile and wink followed. Chris was fond of her winks. He would have liked her to do this sexy action every day just for him.

_Oh Lord, it's so delightful ! What a gifted hand that is ! And she never did that before ? Well, I can consider myself THE lucky one, tonight ! Ooooooh yes, Sam, keep going ! Mmmmmmmh, how sweet...!_ He regularly moaned his satisfaction, both because he felt like giving room to his pleasure and because he knew that this would be an encouragement for her. And indeed, the sounds he produced stimulated her to go on.

She then quickened things a bit, just to hear him scream rather than just moan. And he actually reached a higher level in his voice, now tightening his grip on her shoulder. She liked this reaction a lot. Exactly what she wanted. She decided to be a bit of a sadist and went even faster. The geek started yelling on the top of his lungs, just like she had been some time before, when his tongue made every inch of her vagina his territory. _OOOOOOOOH SAAAAAAAM, you're... gonna... make me... blow UP !_

She finally let go of him, with a mischievous smirk. She was pleased with herself, but even more with the thought he had been given so much pleasure. He deserved it, for he was the one she loved. And she would have done just _anything_ for him. Anything.

"What grade do you give me, say ?" she uttered as she showed him her white teeth, underneath her lips. Chris couldn't help but guffaw awkwardly as he fought to gain air, his chest a restless mass, mouth wide open, eyes widened to the max. He choked out his words : "I...I think... it... would be... a... A+... ok... for you ?"

Sam sniggered at this, then made up a fake pout and dropped : "Hum... I was hoping for better..." Her tone seemed disappointed, but Chris knew it was all a joke. He once again burst out laughing, and she followed. They couldn't stop giggling for at least one minute, and as their laughters faded out, he stared deep into her golden eyes and said, this time in a calm, rested voice : "Sam, I have no words to express you my gratitude for all the sweet moments you let me have with you. It's heaven on earth for me. I haven't enough "thank you's" in my heart and in my mind to tell you how I appreciated it." He paused for a few seconds, and she was about to answer, thinking he was done, but then he concluded : "Plus I'm in love with your left hand !" This caught her off guard. She watched him blankly for a short while, then burst into laughter again, him falling in behind her.

They laughed excitedly for a good long moment, then offered each other their sweetest smiles. Stars glittered on in their irises, and the glow of lust hadn't lost any of its strength in all four eyes. The brunette then spoke up, and what she said almost froze Chris on the spot : "You know, Darling, if you think you love my hand, wait just a little more and you'll see there's something else you may love more... perhaps even adore, who knows..." Her voice seemed to gleam with pure sexual desire, and her gaze looked even nastier than before.

Her lips met with his chest and a kiss was laid. They came across the abdomen and another kiss followed. Then her mouth arrived at the lower abdomen and pressed against it. A little below were the hips, where a fourth kiss was offered. A fifth one landed on Chris's intimate hair. Sam sure had liked his own style previously, therefore had she decided to copy it.

The freckled MBC hunter felt his heart start pounding like a giant hammer. But it was just the beginning. The brunette took his penis in her hand, then made a downward move and her eyes shone when the glans appeared. She leaned forward and kissed it, resting her lips on it for a moment. But she didn't move her mouth away : instead, she opened it wide and her tongue emerged. It started giving gentle strokes on the glans, then down on the shaft, from top to bottom and back.

Chris couldn't take his eyes off that pink moving flesh over his sex, and he even spaced out his blinks, so focused he was on the exciting sight. Sam continuously observed her boyfriend while she was at work on his intimacy, spying on every reaction of his, even the most discrete one, for instance in his sapphire eyes. And then she decided she wanted more from him. A more vivid behaviour than just bite his lower lips, sigh deep and seldom blink. She had to get the male moving.

The next minute, she had her tongue run along his penis, this time not only the tip of it, but the full extent. And her mouth's host didn't just lick up and down, but also worked its way around the thick stick, once on the right, then on the left. She kept on teasing his erect sex, never taking a break from this delicious task. Her tongue followed the hardened flesh in a quicker rhythm, and entwined fiercely around it, like it wouldn't let go of it.

Chris felt like he was in some oven. Sweating continuously, he was trapped in a huge hot wave and there was no fresh air in sight. But he liked this hot prison. _Damn, I've never felt this warm ! She's gonna take me to the boiling point ! Man, does she know how to tease me ! And when I think I'm her first boy... Oh Sam, you have no idea how much pleasure you g-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH !" Probably the loudest yell of the evening, at least up to now ! His hands grabbed the comforter and, as fists, clenched it until the fingers joints were white under the terrible pressure. His eyes seemed like they were going to jump out of the skull, so much he goggled right now. And in his whole body wandered an enormous electric vibe.

She had swallowed him. But while everything she did up to now was slow, measured and evident, for him to understand what was next, this time, she had acted very quick and unexpected, to take him by surprise. She really wanted to get the most powerful reaction from him, and the best way to do so was the unannounced action. And this sudden gulp had got him jolting as if he had been electrocuted and shouting as if he had been scared. Yet he was everything but scared.

Sam moved her head gently up and down, following her instinct for this first time ever. It guided her in how to perform a good fellatio and hence how to bring her man the maximal amount of pleasure. She was happy to be having his intimacy in her wet cave, for she adored nothing more than this sacred part of him. And she was going to treat this part with all due consideration.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOD, SAAAAAAAM ! You're... you're... AAAAAAAAAAH ! You're... my queen... MMMMMMMMMMH... go... go... on... AAAAAAAAAAH... my... Goooood !" His yelling was such a sweet song to her ears. It let her know how happy she was making him. And she wanted him to be the happiest guy ever ! _Mmmmmmmh... this shaft in my mouth... I like it so much... so much... it fills my mouth so perfectly... as if it had been made for it, and viceversa... mmmmmmmmh, I love sucking you, Chris ! And I'll do my best for you, my Love !_

She kept a slow pace as she was taking his penis deep in her warm and welcoming depths. It would always be time to rise up the pace later, but for now, it had to remain sensuous, sweet as heaven, the softest oral caress possible. So the leader worked his hard length as delicately as she could, and both his wide stare and endless screams let her know she was on the right track to orgasm. Her tongue also entered the show every now and then, when her mouth took a short break : she stopped moving and the vivacious teaser inside her warm cave offered its sexy embrace to the flesh stake of her lover. Then the regular vertical motion started again.

Sam decided to spice up a bit this pleasing game with speed, so she began to suck swifter on his penis. Chris immediately reared in the bed and his voice reached the next degree. _Good, Honey ! You're measuring up ! I'm proud of you ! Now, get THIS !_ The African-American MBC member got quicker and saw Chris cling like a madman to the quilt, his breathing rushing like hell, his eyes about to gush out, widened to the impossible, his mouth letting out screams that one would have thought impossible for a human to utter. She still raced faster on the hard flesh and stared with envy at Chris, who seemed to fight against an invisible enemy.

And faster.

And faster.

She couldn't carry on this much longer, but she wanted to do it for him.

The tech finally yelled his warning : "SAM... STOP... NOW... OR YOU...WILL... MAKE ME... COME !"

Upon hearing this desperate cry, Sam suddenly took off from his sex, drooling over it and onto the comforter. It was a close call, no doubt. A few more seconds and there it came ! She knew that she would take it all inside her mouth one day, but tonight, she wanted his semen inside her most intimate duct.

Chris was panting like he would die the next moment. A hoarse breathing that would take a long time to calm down. And his heart ! Slamming insanely inside his ribcage, as if to blow it apart. Never had it raced that rapidly. It was pure physical torture, yet the blue-haired boy felt happy, really really happy. His eyes had regained a normal aspect, his mouth was now back to moaning and his hands rested on the quilt, wide open.

The golden-eyed girl watched attentively every part of her lover's body, to note every change, and then she got her gaze still on Chris's. He was staring at her intently and kept on breathing loudly, his lungs inhaling as much air as they could, while his heart was pumping more blood than it ever would. His eyes shone with gratitude and he tried to smile as he fought for air, but it's difficult to smile with a wide open mouth...

She smirked then stroked his cheek, so much tenderness flowing from her eyes. "Enjoyed it ?" she whispered. That was a useless question, since his whole body had answered very clearly a moment ago, but she still wanted to hear it from his mouth.

He closed his eyes, gathering enough strength to answer her. Then he was able to talk properly again : "I've... never enjoyed anything more than this ! It's the best thing I've ever experienced ! Sam, how can I ever thank you for such tremendous pleasure ? I'll do anything to repay you from such a wonderful moment ! Anything !"

The leader made believe she was giving it a good thought, but she actually had made up her mind long ago. There was one reward she wanted more than anything, and no doubt Chris would make no difficulty to honor his debt the way she wanted him to...

"Hum... well... first, you'll have to cuddle me a lot. Then, we shall see." Her sexy voice aroused him always more. He loved to hear her utter anything, just to have the delight to listen to that harmonious music. The warmth stemming from her vocal folds was just... astonishing !


	7. W

**6 _ W**

The lovebirds closed their heads in and started another of those passionate kissing sessions. Wrapped in their mutual embrace, they hugged tightly and focused on their mouths, moving chests together with so much sensuality, slow and tender. Their tongues enthusiastically went from one "home" to another, and greedily licked the whole caves, relentlessly stroking each other, generously sharing their salivas and bringing the drooling to inner flood.

"Mmmmmh... I love you so much, Chris !" Sam panted as she pulled slightly apart. The genius's eyes threw a satisfied sparkle.

"And I love you twice as much, Sam !" he rushed through his thick breath.

She smiled wider and crashed her wide open mouth over his, her tongue looking for his, both of them starting a fake fight the next second. Their hug was as tight as possible, their arms wrapped close around their shoulders.

It seemed the snogging would last forever, but the brunette undid her embrace after a while. Her left arm remained behind Chris's neck but her right one wandered about and, a few seconds later, her right hand gripped the boy's intimacy. And she liked what she found : a hard length, ready for more action. The exciting moment they had just shared had obviously invigorated his member to the max.

"Ooooh, that's a nice tool you have here, Sweetheart ! But it may need a "warm-up" lap before starting the race, don't you think ?" She winked one of her sexiest winks, then looked one of her sauciest looks and grinned of her nastiest grins. "Here, let me help you, my Love !"

Her hand started the job and quickly was stroking him at a regular pace. He groaned his satisfaction, alternatively glancing at her action and at her naughty eyes. _ Man, she's getting hornier, for sure ! I've never seen such a lustful glance in her eyes. Oh, Sam, I REALLY love how you look right now !_ And he just remained magnetized to her golden globes, like he couldn't take his own gaze off her. That was too exciting a view !

The leader decided that the time had come for a little speeding up, so she made her to-and-fro moves faster, and was rewarded with numerous approving moans. That was better, but it could still get somewhat better. So she tightened her grasp and raced up, now earning real screams from her blue lover. She was fond of his pleasure shouts, and that was one of the sweetest sounds ever to her ears. _I know you love it, Honey, and so do I. But you're gonna love what's next WAY more...!_

She released his penis and sat up. And then she got on all fours, turned around, sent her leg above his body and rested it again. Both MBC members were now top-to-tail, and Chris felt his breath block for a few seconds, as he spotted Sam's sex over his face.

As for her, she looked intently at the flesh bar erect under her head. Then she turned to him and whispered in the warmest tone ever : "Have a good lick, Honey !" And this being said, she spread her legs aside, which made her body sink down, and Chris saw her furry triangle stop just about an inch from his mouth.

He then felt like fainting as his sex got imprisoned into the hottest prison ever. "Aaaaaaaaah, Saaaaaaam ! Mmmmmmmmmmmh..." And after giving way to his pleasure for a moment, he opened his eyes, put his arms around her hips and gently pulled. Her slit touched his mouth. He used his hands to part her labia majora and reveal the precious treasure hidden beneath. And his tongue started its wet caress inside her.

The African-American girl enjoyed even more than before the treat she was offering her lover. That stiffened muscle fit so good in her upper hole, and it felt so delicious to swallow forth and back. What a luscious barley sugar to suck on ! She couldn't get enough of blowing it ! So damn good ! _Oh yeaaaah, I could do him the whole night through, would my jaw allow it. His candy bar is soooooooo darn tasty ! I could keep it inside until dawn. But ooooooooh, his tongue is... AAAAAAAAH, how niiiiiice ! OOOOOH Chris, you know how to return the favour..._ She felt her skin raise under pleasure's goosebumps. Man, what a nice ballet he was dancing inside her vulva. It was heaven on earth. She just had to encourage him by some arousing noises. "Mmmmmmmmmmmh, my Love, you're just... AAAAAAH... carrying me... carrying me... MMMMMMMH... to... to the... seventh... skyyyyyyyy ! AAAAAAAWWWWWW, Chris, my... hero... lick me...deep... deeper... as far... as c...aaaaaaaan beeeeee !"

The tanned boy, on his side, felt his crotch about to ignite ! Her mouth was so warm, almost boiling... It seemed like a volcano, her saliva the sacred lava that would melt his mind and electrocute him with orgasm. His pillar was in the most comfortable place ever, and the caress it received made it slightly jolt each time the soft lips made their way up or down. He had never been so hard. Steel would have appeared like rubber in comparison. And Sam's mouth was honoring it in the sweetest possible way. He loved her mouth, he even worshipped it, more than her hand actually. "Mmmmmmh yeaaaaaah... mmmmmmmh aaaaaaaaah... Sam... Sam... my looooooove... mmmmmmmmh... you... make me... sooooooOOOOOOOH HAPPYYYYY ! GOOOOOD, OH, GOD, OOOOOOOH... go on... go on... swallow me... deeper... and... deeper... suck me... dryyyyyyyy !"

She would have gladly sucked him dry, as she wanted to get his boiling load inside her mouth, she longed for the massive hot spurt to spread over her tongue, her teeth, her gums and against the wet walls of her cave. Then she wanted to let this fertile river down her throat, slide slowly inside her tube and color everything in white. Mmmmmmh, what a tasty vision ! But this would have to wait, since she wanted his goo elsewhere that night, and she was looking forward to the future explosion of sperm in her welcoming tunnel.

Sam kept on writhing in delight over her sapphire-eyed licker, and Chris imitated her as he felt his amber-eyed sucker taking him beyond physical limits.

A change finally occurred as mouths went on with their pleasing jobs : the geek was sliding his tongue deeper than ever, far inside her sizzling slit, when he felt a stream of hot liquid swiftly flow down over his open mouth. He welcomed the offering with a most pleased groan, enthusiastically swallowing the intimate juice of his girlfriend and slurping her pink vulva for more. Sam immediately cast her head up, temporarily abandoning the swollen stake she craved for, and delightfully cried her approval of his action :

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH ! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LOOOOOOOOOOORD ! GO OOOOOOOOOON !

DON'T... DON'T... DON'T STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE !"

_Mmmmmmmh, delicious ! Tasty as hell ! What a gulp ! Thank you, Sam ! Enjoyed the flood ! I LOVE YOU !_

He stopped for a moment, to savor the tangy liquor he just had welcomed in his belly. Such a sweet treat ! And one which attested well enough of her sexual excitement. All the best then ! He wanted her to be as radiant as possible throughout all their intercourse. And her happiness was his too, of course.

_Oh my God ! Oh my God ! Oh God ! What an ecstasy ! What a tremendous feeling ! You got me panting, Sweetheart, panting like never before ! But just you wait, it's MY turn now !_

Sam had managed to catch up with her breath, at last, and she was ready to repay him for the climax he had offered her. She clasped her hand over his thick stick and slowly lowered her mouth, which was as open as she could. Once she estimated his penis was completely inside, she quickly narrowed her wet stranglehold over it and started a speedy upward/downward move.

Chris released a dead loud yell and he stiffened underneath her black body. He knew that she had decided to return him the favour, and his organism was doing its best to get ready for the "electric shock" that drew on. His yelling reached another step as he felt her quicken once more. And it became deafening as she worked her mouth the fastest possible over his "bludgeon". It was just insane ! How did she manage to blow him that apace ? Her speed seemed something almost unreal. Was it really possibly human ? He suddenly wondered for a few seconds. Could Sam be...

But he had no time to think this further, as he felt a wall of ecstasy rushing to him. He was gonna crash against it any moment now ! "SAM... SAAAAAAM... SAAAAAM, PLEAAAAASE... STOP IT... OR I'LL...COOOOME... INSIDE YOUR... MOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTH !"

That was it ! The last moment to let go ! The yellow fighter slurped out as a flash of lightning, her head zooming above the blue fighter's pubis. She dreaded that she hadn't been quick enough to stop her oral strokes, and that the tanned boy would cum anyway, ruining her long-harbored hopes of a vaginal offload. But happily, it was just in the nick of time, and nothing spouted from the glans. She had a discrete relief sigh.

The two colored-skinned lovers were panting like no tomorrow. Sam rolled down onto the bed, gasping for air, while her eyes looked for Chris's. He just lay there, looking up at the ceiling for a while, then turned to face her.

Their irises were once again magnetized to each other and all they could do beside contemplating the visible signs of their mutual orgasms was inhale long gulps of fresh air.

Their wide open mouths had been doing a great job (_blow_job for her) and now needed to rest for a good long moment. Their tongues were almost dry : he had been shoving it so deep inside of her slit, and she had taken time to lick his shaft wildly in her mouth, on the few occasions she paused her marvelous swallowing forth and back.

Sam and Chris just stared at each other for long, long minutes, fighting to recover a decent breath. And also trying to slow down the mad pounding of their hearts, which slammed incredibly powerfully inside their chests, as if to make their way out. Those heartbeats ! So strong... so amazingly strong... would they ever get back to normal ? Given the strength involved, it wasn't that sure...

But after what seemed an eternity, the two hearts had sunk their rhythm back to usual, and the lungs had also calmed down, the previous lack of air having been made up. And so, the black girl and the tanned boy were now lying peacefully against each other, their eyes reciprocally drowning, once in the golden sun, once in the blue ocean. And their grins hadn't been wider that evening... and even anytime before !

"Chris... I have no words left for what you did to me. I'm short for expressions to depict the pleasure I felt rushing through my whole body. Maybe... maybe there aren't any words for that ? And there also aren't enough thank you's on the surface of the Earth to express you my gratitude. I'm so entranced to have you as my man. I know we're still teenagers, but for me, you're already a _man_ ! I'm really really lucky to have you in my life, Chris ! You're a living miracle !"

He had been listening to her, motionless but not emotionless. And his inner flame was brighter than it ever had been. A large river of bliss was flowing in all his veins. She knew how to fulfill him, no doubt !

"Sam... I love you like crazy ! I'm hooked to you forever ! You are my EVERYTHING ! You make the sun shine incredibly brilliant over me ! Your love is a Gift of God ! And what you've offered me tonight is... it's... it's just... the greatest present I've ever been given ! The most beautiful thing ever ! Sam... Thank you ! Thank you so much ! Thank you from the bottom of my heart ! You deserve the best ! And if you think I can bring it to you, then I'll do all that is humanly possible to ravish you as long as I'll live. I adore you, Sam !"

The lovers looked at each other for what seemed an endless period of time, sweetness flowing continuously from their eyes and smiles. And after their hearts had spoken through these, they also did through their lips, as both mouths gently stuck together for another sublime while of sheer tenderness.

The kisses were at first superficial, involving only lips, which gave rest to both "flesh snakes". But of course, after minutes and minutes of delicate kissing, desire rose again in their bodies and mouths pressed against each other with additional force and regularity. Their passion was returning, politely showing tenderness the "side seat". And along with passion came tonight's special guest : sex.

This induced a radical enhancement of temperature, which triggered hotter kisses. Their mouths sprang open and the lustful "beasts" hiding inside smoothly crawled out and met for renewed blazing caresses.

Once again, the sexy dance of their tongues ended up in another erection. Chris had never had his penis that hard. He seldom found it stiff, and it was usually on waking up that it happened. Those famous dreams you get and which tease your sexual instinct, but that you generally don't recall... Could it have been Sam he had been dreaming of on those nights ?

Chris evidently wanted Sam's hand around his "love pillar", but she had been masturbating him twice in a row lately, and he hadn't acted reciprocally to her. This needed to be rectified without further delay. Therefore did the tech stroke the leader slowly down her stimulating curves, until he reached the curly area where her most private "treasure" rested, waiting for some bold explorer to come and make it his own. His hand came to a standstill as fingers felt the narrow valley concealed underneath the furry mat. The middle finger slipped on the hair and reached the entrance of her "love duct". Sam spread her legs apart, as open as could be, so her blue hero could have all the room he needed to do what he was about to.

The freckled boy delicately worked his way inside and stopped when he came across the obstacle which testified of his girlfriend's virginity. She slightly moved against him. "Sorry, Darling !" he instantly said. She slowly nictated and grinned : "It's okay. Just a tad surprised, that's all. Go ahead ! I know you'll be very sweet." And she gave him a comforting look. It was enough to get him going.

His finger now rubbed nicely her inner lips, sometimes lingering on her sensitive bud, on the upper end of her sex. This made her scream like crazy, and her grip on his other arm tightened all the more. _Mmmmmmmh sweeeeet... sooooo sweet... and powerful... AAAAAAAAH ! YEAAAAAAAAAH ! That's it ! Rub my... clitoris... like thAAAAAAAt... yEEEEEEs ! OOOOOOOOOOH, my Love... keep rubbing..."_

But was it fair that she took all the pleasure and left him nothing ? He deserved caresses as well. So she reached out for his impressive stake, closed her hand over it and began her vertical movement. Chris sighed distinctly and let out an extended moan. She smiled. Mutual masturbation... what an excellent plan ! On for it !

The tech and the leader were exciting each other in a very hot way, their moves soon gaining some speed. They stared mutually, a persistent gleam of boiling desire lighting up their irises, their mouths letting out delicious whimpers of arousal. They inhaled louder, deeper, and now only by mouth, their noses insufficient to give way to the massive air loads which pulsated in and out of their lungs.

"Woooooh… I just… LOVE… your sex… Sam ! So tight… so warm… so welcoming… Mmmmmmmh, what a delight to be visiting you !"

"You know… what… Chris ? Aaaaaaaah…I… I… love… your sex… even… more… So hard… so big… I could… keep on… mas-… masturbat-…ing you… for hours… Mmmmmmmh, can't… wait… to have… this….. Mmmmmmmh… long bar… inside… of me..."

"Yeah… Sure… I… will be… Mmmmmmmh… eager to… come… inside… Yeeeeesssss…"

"Yeah… Yeaaaaaah… please… do come in… you're… waited… foooooor ! "

The lovebirds went on fingering and massaging for a few minutes, their sweet moans of sexual delight echoing throughout the room. They closed in for another snogging session, their hands still active below. And it was such incredible bliss to experience pleasure both up and down, at the same time. It was really something ! The couple stroked themselves on, their mouths stuck to each other, tongues squirming wildly within.

Then they pulled apart and at last ceased with their crazy caresses. And that's when Sam gave Chris a most explicit look. Her gaze was fixed, her smile an earnest one, and she was squeezing her lover's arm. A very determined squeeze, that implied a lot… And the words were uttered : "I want you ! NOW !" And she stared on, sure of herself, waiting for his reaction.

The geek was mute for a while that seemed to stretch on and on in time, his blue sapphire locked with her golden amber, and he gulped uneasily. The time had come. The moment they had been progressively directing to had finally arrived. He eventually spoke : "You want me, Sam ? Okay, then… here I come ! Hope you're ready !" Joy sprang from her face as she heard him announce he was about to do it, and her grin grew wider, her eyes grew shinier, as she whispered in a sexy voice : "I'm ready for you…"


	8. AA

**7 _ A**

The blue member kneeled down over her and positioned his erect penis where he estimated the entrance to her vagina was. The yellow member was very focused, her companion could tell, as her eyes were glued onto him, not losing _any_ of his glances, continuously looking into his blue globes, to guess how he emotionally felt like. And he sure felt nervous, she on her side could tell. But she had no doubt he would do it right.

Chris grabbed his hard flesh and pushed gently forward, but seemed to have difficulty sliding in. Sam sketched a grin and shot out her arm in his direction. Her hand closed gently around his intimacy and put it a little lower. Of course, she knew where the entryway to her vagina was, and could guide his penis there, so that her lover would then just need to push on in order to get inside.

Once Chris's manhood was just facing her womanhood, she looked at him and nodded, still smiling. He was at the good place, this time. The hottest moment could start, right now.

Sam had her legs spread as wide as possible, and she observed Chris intently. The swollen length delicately but firmly pushed against the great lips, and after some hesitation, began to enter the "love tunnel".

But it didn't progress that far, as an obstacle soon was felt within. They both knew what it was. The membrane that all virgins somehow feared to lose, consciously or unconsciously, mostly because of the pain related to the loss process.

In this moment, right after Chris's contact on her hymen, Sam felt a little unease partly paralyze her. Butterflies flew in her whole stomach. Was it gonna hurt ? Would the pain be easily bearable or a sharp one that would bore into her belly like a giant sting ? She bit her lower lip at that thought.

The blue-haired boy noticed her tension and felt bad for her. He didn't want her to accept just for him, while she herself may be doubting. She had to be self-confident and be sure of her, otherwise it would be a negative experience for her first time.

"Sam… If you are too afraid or not completely sure, we don't have to do it. We can wait another evening and see if you feel better about it then."

A weak smile returned to her face and she returned his gaze for a moment, silent. Then she felt angry about herself. Why did she suddenly feel that anxious ? The pain ? Yes, it was unavoidable, but still necessary if she intended to make love with Chris. So why hesitate ? She had no choice : would she delay that tense moment until another evening, what would it change ? She still would be facing the same decision, and still would have no possibility but endure pain to reach ecstasy. So there was no point in postponing the deflowering moment. She _had_ to brace herself !

"Chris… I'll be okay. I may seem worried right now, but I swear I'll be alright. Go ahead…my Love !"

Her smile widened and gained strength. Self-confidence returned in her mind and heart. She could make it. She really could support the pain to access sexual delights.

"Are you… sure ?" the tech hesitantly asked. He really needed her girlfriend to be 100% certain about her choice.

"Yes, I am. Trust me, I know I can bear the pain. I just know it ! I doubted a while ago but I realized it was useless to delay this act until further. Tomorrow evening, I won't be able to prevent anxiety from sneaking into me, so it'll be just the same. I _want_ you to make love to me this night. Right now. So believe me, it'll hurt a tad but will be fine in the end." And she concluded with a wink.

This little "trademark" of hers was exactly what could decide him to go on. It was the indubitable sign that she was feeling okay again and that he could pursue. So he pushed slowly forth and felt resistance at the other end. He leaned across and rested his weight over her. She looked so intently at him in this very minute, an incipient wince on her face.

"You okay, Sam ?" Chris couldn't help asking when he noticed that.

"Yeah…" she blurted out, nodding approvingly to back up her word. So he continued his delicate task.

The hymen unexpectedly broke, striking both lovers with a shock of surprise, and the penis fully engulfed, as it was drawn within following its resting against the membrane. Sam felt a pain outburst below her abdomen and a scream escaped from her open mouth, her closed eyes directed at the ceiling.

Chris immediately retreated and a question rushed to his lips : "Sam ! Oh Sam ! My God ! Are you okay ?!"

But she soon opened her eyelids and directed her look at him. A smile replaced the wince. "Yes… I'm okay. It was just… both the pain and the surprise, when it happened. But now it's gone. Come on, put it back inside me. It will be fine, I promise."

Therefore, his "love pillar" soon was back into the warm, welcoming tunnel. It went on very slowly, to avoid any supplementary pain. But now that the hymen had disappeared, no obstacles remained so the path was free. The stiffened organ slid into the deep hole in its entirety, making Sam jolt a bit. That was it. He was completely inside, which made her shift from empty to full. His penis fit perfectly into her vagina. It was Nature's miracle !

"So, how do you find my home, mmmmmh ?"

"It's… really warm, and VERY tight, I must say. All in all, very comfortable. What about you, Darling ?"

"Well… I like your filling me in. No no no, let me rephrase it : I LOVE your filling me in. Your sex seems to be the ideal missing piece to my sex, don't you think ?"

"Hum, yes, that's true ! We're made for each other, you see !"

"Yeah. We are ! Now, why don't you work it inside of me ? I wanna feel what it's like. Don't you ?"

"Sure. So let's get moving !"

He sweetly got back, taking the three quarters of his flesh off her flesh, then shoved it gradually back inside, spying on her reaction, fearing another wince of hurting. Fortunately, nothing of the sort happened. On the contrary, she closed her eyes in a very slow and sexy movement and gave a long moan of pleasure : "Oooooooooooh…" It was everything but pain. The freckled boy felt happy that she now enjoyed it, and that any harm seemed as remote as could be.

He made another to and fro, a very gentle move in her vagina, and gained another approval from her : "Aaaaaaaaah Chris… this is just fantastic ! You can do it a bit faster if you want. If there's anything wrong, like a rising pain or such, I'll let you know, promised !"

The geek grinned and wrapped her in his tender gaze as he uttered his answer : "I'm so happy that you like it, Sam ! I'll try to make it as pleasing as can be !" He smiled as wide as he could and she returned his smile with a bright range of so white teeth shining in her black face.

Chris started a regular pumping, each time sending his hard length as deep as he could, earning moans of satisfaction from Sam, and then taking it back as far as he could without getting it out. He really loved the warm embrace of her hole, and its tightness. It was such a magical contact ! _Oh God, I could do her the whole night long without getting bored of it even a second. That's so damn powerful a sensation ! Ooooooooh, how good ! I'm gonna blow up in a moment, sure ! OoooooOOOOOH, soooooooo great ! Sam, I want you so badly !_

And he went on stroking her continuously with his stake, in and out, forth and back, deep and remote, her sex gulping him regularly, welcoming him warmer each time, silently encouraging him to go faster, deeper, longer. It was the best physical experience ever ! And he was so glad that he could have it with Sam. She was the sweetest girl ever. And he was going to reward her as long and as mighty as he could. _I'll… give it… all… to you… Sam !_

The brunette also felt like her body was going to blow up under the great pressure of pleasure. The "sweeping" of her boyfriend had gained a fast pace and made her scream now. "Oooooooh Goooooooooood… Chriiiiiiiiis… OOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY LOOOOOOOOVE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! YEAAAAAAAAH ! YEAAAAAAAAH ! DON'T STOOOOOOOP ! MMMMMMMMMMH ! AGAIIIIIIIIIN ! AGAIIIIIIIN ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" Chris could therefore spare himself the ritual question _Do you like it ?_ Such tremendous yelling spoke by itself. She was enjoying it to the max. And so was he.

He kept on pumping rapidly, her louder and louder cries a wonderful love song to his ears. Her mouth didn't close anymore, it remained open and let out incredibly intense screams. She felt like she was gonna faint from sexual pleasure anytime, so strong it was. _Chris… I love you so much ! So much ! So much ! Please keep roaming, my Love ! Keep doing this to me ! I adore you, Honey ! You make me soooooooo happy !_

After an endless session of back and forth, Sam suddenly burst out with a yell taken from the top of her lungs, which echoed throughout the whole house and was probably heard even at the neighbours'.

Chris winced a bit as he had to cope with this booming sound of hers. That was really something ! But he was overjoyed anyway, since he had led her to the seventh sky, just like he planned to. He meant to drive her crazy, and he had. And even Sam's nails sinking painfully into his arms as she came didn't outperform his happiness.

The black girl had screamed her loudest scream ever, as a flow of pleasure had rushed in together with his overheating tense stick. It was as if some fireballs crashed all at the same time in the same spot of her body. Damn, had that been awesome ! She had gripped very tightly Chris's arms, her nails scratching his flesh as a major delight wave overwhelmed her whole body, starting from her sensitive cave.

The MBC genius collapsed by her side, his breath a terrible rush of air, in and out, in and out, quicker than it ever had been. At the same time, his heart pounded a terrible rhythm, and it was almost painful a feeling. He tried to gather his strength, to recover his spirits, and draw as much air as possible to his mouth. Man, he had never felt that exhausted, even after a particularly tiresome task. Sex was definitely demanding !

The MBC decider lay just aside, panting and panting and panting, wondering if she could ever catch up with her lost air. Her chest went up and down at a mad pace as she tried to calm down her lungs and her heart, whose beats had gone wilder than conceivable. Just like Chris, she had never been so exhausted in her whole life. Even a harsh fight against tough aliens didn't prove that tiring. But, gee, what a marvelous moment that had been !

They both managed to finally control their organs again, and rest could at last take place in their sweating bodies. Each of them got on the side and gazed deeply into the other's eyes. They grinned almost up to their ears, and an uninterrupted flow of bliss flooded their hearts and minds.

"My Love, you really fulfilled me… and filled me too ! (She giggled, and so did he) That was the best moment we ever shared ! You did it perfectly ! You were really great, I tell you ! You've been very sweet, and very caring as well ! I can't thank you enough for all the pleasure you gave me ! I love you more than can say, Chris, and I'm so pleased we're together ! You're the best lover ! You're my everything !"

Chris felt his being overflow with happiness and gratitude as he heard this. "No, Sam, it's me to thank you ! You have given me more thrills than I've ever had ! Your sex is the warmest, softest, most comfortable to be ! I've been enjoying it all, and that's thanks to you ! I'm entranced we are a couple now. I adore you, Sam, I adore you forever. And you are my everything as well !"


	9. V

**8 _ V**

The lovebirds began a new cuddle session. Once again, their kisses started all delicate and slow, then grew more and more passionate, their mouths opened and let their moving hosts out for another sensuous dance extending over minutes and minutes. They shared salivas for the umpteenth time that night and exchanged sexier oral caresses than ever.

Chris decided to tease Sam's bosoms while they snogged on, and the brunette was excited to feel stimulation both up in her mouth and down on her breasts. She gave way to long contentment moans as the tech rolled his tongue in her mouth and simultaneously ran his wet fingers over her nipples. He quickened both his upper and lower moves and she found herself screaming, but not as loud as before. She really loved those moments when he was offering her delights in more than one way.

The dark-skinned teens slowly parted and Chris looked intently at Sam. He had a very malicious smile on his lips. "And now, Darling, I would like to be your horse". She observed him silently, a puzzled expression on her features. "You don't get it ? Come on, think better. No ? So, I want you to _ride_ me !" And it was his turn to grin a very saucy grin. She smiled and her face gained a naughty look as well. The second act was just about to start. It was gonna be another storm of ecstasy. Their desires started to rise and rise together again, higher and higher.

Sam sat up, got all on fours, sent her left leg over Chris's chest, rested it on the other side of his body and remained stiff, leaving a space between her rump and his crotch. Then she groped for his erect muscle, clasped it tightly and pointed it to her most intimate location. It wasn't the exact place, so she had to pull it back a tad, and as she tried again...

"Wooooooooooooh" she deeply exhaled, as the hardened bar gradually sank up into her wet hole. It was really exciting, no doubt, and she enjoyed the ascent a lot.

As for her male, he groaned and sighed distinctly as he felt himself "dive" into the warmest place he had ever been.

Once the "love stake" was fully captured by the vagina, the leader smiled bright, her white teeth contrasting sharply with her black skin, which made her even more gorgeous, and took a deep gaze into the sapphire eyes opposite her amber ones. She clearly noticed the desire flame burning in them, the same she actually had in her own globes at the same moment, and this confirmed her that it was time to start the ride.

Sam slowly rocked her body over his and heard a long moan from her blue hero. This pleased her a lot, so she went on gently moving above him, in a sensuous rhythm, her gaze linked to his all the time. He bit his lower lip, a long sigh escaping from within his mouth at the same second. It then gave way to a muffled scream. And another one soon followed. That was it. It was progressively coming. It was the fine time to vary things a bit and offer him another treat.

The brunette lifted off him a bit, then went down faster, the penis thrusting inside her vagina like a flash of lightning. It was her turn to let out a soft whimper. "Ooooooooh yes..." That felt really nice. So she started up a second time and left herself down quickly. The swollen flesh rose fiercely within, and both lovers moaned their satisfaction. "Ok, now, it's gonna start for real, Honey ! Ready ?" A nasty look, a wild smile. "Yeah !"

She brought her legs up, so that they were folded up against his body, the knees at the top. Then she lay both her graceful black hands onto his tan torso, inhaled a long breath and locked her golden eyes with his blue ones. And she started making a slow to-and-fro over him, as sultry as could be.

She was thrilling with sexual delight as she felt his manhood caress her womanhood in a hasty repeated movement. This rubbing was making her excitement rise to unsuspected heights, and she felt her body heat up all of a sudden. _AAAAAAAAH, is that sweet ! I just love it ! Love it like the most precious gift ! OOOOOOOH, what a sensation ! I'm all warm right now ! Overheating ! Oh GOOOOOOD, what a moment ! Chris... oh Chris... I'll give you as much as I can !_

The freckled genius of the MBC felt his crotch swarm with pleasure. His intimacy "sweeping" into hers like that... so damn pleasing ! He had never been that turned on, never ! Sam really knew how to ignite him, and the way it went, he would blow up inside of her in a moment.

"Mmmmmmh YEAAAAAAH ! Come OOOOON ! Impale... yourself... on mEEEEE ! YEAH ! Like that... like that... LIKE THAT ! OOOOOOH GEEEEE ! You're... gonna... set me... on fIIIIIIIIIre !"

His impressive yells sounded so rewarding to her ears. So she had to do better to earn a better reward. Her hands clenched over his torso as she made her moves back and forth faster. The tech couldn't take his eyes off the view of his sex diving in and out of her sex, couldn't think of anything else but the intense heat he felt all around his erection, couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure he gained and the one she received as well.

The leader quickened her moves once more and her cries reached a higher level. That iron shaft rummaging in her narrow split was spinning her head with unbelievable joy and fraying her nerves to the limit. She clung to Chris's chest like crazy, feeling she was drawn by force into an ocean of sensual pleasure. But she wanted more, always more, so she still raced faster, and faster, and faster. Her whole body was shaken by an immense shock of delight.

"YES... YES... YES... YES... OOOOOOH DAMN... OOOOOOOOOOOH MY LOOOOOOORD... MMMMMMMMMH... MMMMMMMYEAH... YEAH... YEAAAAAAAAAH... YEAAAAAAAAH... MORE.. ALWAYS... MOOOOOOOORE... AAAAAAAAAAH… YEEEEEEEES... AAAAAAAAAH BOOOOOOOY... I... I... WILL... EXPLOOOOOOODE... EXPLOOOOOOODE... OUT OF... PLEA-... PLEASUUUUUURE ! I LOVE... YOOOOUR... YOUR... MEMBER... CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

After a last thrust of Chris's pole into Sam's hole, the friction finally burst into a formidable orgasm, which made her snuggle against Chris's chest right after her tremendous yelling. The freckled boy could hear her panting incredibly fast, even faster than he did himself. Gee, what a great ride that was ! Their hearts were galloping madly, their chests an endless succession of rising and sinking. Their entire bodies were covered with a thin layer of sweat, and seemed heavier now.

Then the black girl slipped from over the tanned boy, the shaft gently leaving her warm tunnel, and collapsed next to him. She was closing her eyes frequently now, as if she didn't dare to believe what had just happened to her. Her throat almost hurt from such constant howling, her hands were so clammy... and her sex so sensitive !

But Chris was equally moved, his forehead so hot it looked like feverish, his chest heavier than a boulder, shiny dots dancing before his irises, while his sex seemed so responsive in this very moment. If she had been masturbating him right now, he would most likely have sent his goo flying everywhere around.

"Waoooow ! That was absolutely delicious ! Astounding ! Amazing ! Terrific ! I can't find words that would be powerful enough to express how I feel about this ride !"

"Well, neither can I ! I guess it's beyond words, then. Only actions and physical reactions can convey the real might of it. And it's fine like that, in my opinion. What about you, Sam ?"

"Yeah, alright with me too. Bodies speak by themselves. By the way... you're a _very_ good horse, Chris !" (she once again winked at him)

"Am I, really ?"

"Mmhmm. The best I've ever ridden !"

"Does that mean you rode any other before ?"

Sam looked at him for a few seconds. She had been taken off guard by his remark. But he was only joking, of course, as she could tell from his big smile. So she just guffawed and gave him an amused gaze.

"Ah ah, my Love, you really tricked me this time ! Well, no, I have never taken any ride in the past. First time with you. But I gotta tell you this : I don't want any other horse in my life, just you !"

And she giggled, which broadened his grin : he was just fond of her laughter, same as he was crazy about her smiles and winks, and evidently also her melting gazes. What a girl she was ! What a girl ! He really could consider himself lucky.

"And I'll tell you what, sweet Lover of mine : I want even more ! So do you think you can handle more ?"

Her rascal look together with her full grin sent a thrill of desire along Chris's spine. She wasn't fulfilled yet ? Oh Lord ! She had such a sexual appetite ! He would get really exhausted satisfying her ! But, all things considered, he found it incredibly pleasant to nail her onto the bed as he visited her privacy endlessly while she shook the whole house with her delighted yells.

"Yes, I can ! And I'll be honored to show you that in a sec' !" he answered in a most convincing tone. He indeed was ready for another action time.

"Very good ! But first, I think I'll have to help you up a bit..." she trailed, as she clasped over his flagging organ and started another massage session. "And I also think that I want your tongue into my mouth at once !"

Peculiar invite that this one, in the form of an order, but he didn't care and rushed his moving flesh into her wide open drooling hole, where it was welcomed by her own moving host. And while she was doing her best to get him tensed up again, she felt another fire wave rise into her organism. This let her know that it was gonna be as blazing as the desert in full July... the difference being that, in this case, there wouldn't be any oasis to cool things down a bit. It would be a journey through living inferno !


	10. E

**9 _ E**

Soon the combined efforts of Sam's hand and tongue managed to lift up the manly limb and get him harder than steel. She smiled and sighed as she felt this renewed rigidity inside the warm embrace of her shaking hand. He was at his best again. No time to waste ! She had to make the most of that splendid erection _now_ !

The African-American girl let him free and, to Chris's slight puzzlement, got up to walk towards... his desk ? Bah ? What was she going to fetch over there ? Could anything over that furniture or inside one of its drawers help her realize a new fantasy ? But what would it be for an object ? He tried hard to figure out yet didn't succeed. He would have to wait until she showed him.

And she showed him. Oh yes, she _did_ !

Sam stopped in front of his desk, leaned forward, lay both arms parallel onto the wood, rested her belly over it and turned around to face him. Her eyes shone with a hectic effulgence and her smile was wider than ever. When she spoke, her voice was so warm and suggestive that the tanned geek shivered with sheer lust : "You coming, Honey ? That desk is very comfortable but a little cold. I would feel waaaay better if I had something heating up my whole back..."

This time, Chris couldn't utter a single word. All he could actually do was stare at his girlfriend with the greediest gaze he had ever had. A familiar sensation rose from his stomach... and from his crotch too ! That position of hers... it kindled the fire of his desire like hell ! And he could feel his intimacy stiffen some more. He was far from losing his hard on, for sure. Much more like gaining some extra straightness.

"You know, Chris, as for warming my back, I believe that nothing would make it better than... human skin. Would you be so kind as to lend me yours so that I feel less cold and more... hot..." she trailed in the most incentive way ever.

The freckled tech gulped with difficulty when he heard that. She wanted him against her... It was getting damn arousing. Could he resist this new explicit invite ? Of course not.

He got up and walked to her with swarming desire inside his tummy. He stuck himself to her, his hard length set in between her buttocks. His hands closed over her breasts and began a sensuous kneading. She sighed heavily to express her approval and moaned a bit as he went on with this pleasing massage.

Then she half-turned at him and went on with her seductive voice : "You know what ? I don't feel cold anymore. But if my back is okay, there's another part of my body that is still shuddering from cold. So I propose you put some of your flesh in there as well. Some _boiling hot_ flesh. Do you think you have that at hand ? Mmmmmh ?"

Chris smiled and put his mouth close to Sam's ear. A whisper flew from his lips : "Guess what ? I've got exactly what you need. I'm sure you'll like it. Tell me back afterwards if you still feel cold."

She laughed lightly upon getting this. He was in the right spirit. It promised a great finale. "Good ! Can't wait !" And after a short pause, she added this in a horniest tone : "C'mon ! You've been my horse, now be my dog ! And you sure know what a dog does best, don't you ? So go ahead and do it to me ! I wanna feel you inside... now..."

The blue member grasped his "flesh pillar" and took it at her entrance. She pulled her legs apart, as far as she could, to enable him to easily find the way in. He set his rigid limb against her great lips, but didn't push it inside. Rather, he began rubbing the glans against her slit, very softly, very slowly.

She welcomed his initiative with long sighs which made her breathing really intense. No doubt, she liked this new caress a lot. So he went on doing so for a good while, his manhood imperceptibly leaning onto her womanhood while he rubbed. The yellow member started to gasp as she felt the intimate strokes grow more intent. It was becoming _way_ interesting !

Suddenly, Sam seemed to remember something and half-turned her head to Chris : "Mmmmmh, thank you for all the sweet caresses ! I just want to tell you something before we start this last part. I want you to end it up within ! So please, come inside of me when you're reaching climax, alright ? I'd like to have your semen in my sex for this first time. It's very important for me. That okay with you ?"

Chris sure was caught on the hop. She wanted him to... ? He had to sort this out now. "But... Sam... if I do this, there's a pregnancy risk ! And I don't have condoms at hand, so I thought we should just wait until next time for me to cum in your vagina, with protection on."

"No, Chris. I ensure you that you can do it inside without any problem. There aren't only condoms to protect oneself, you know..."

"You mean... the pill ?"

"I mean the pill, yes."

"But you should have bought pills and taken one before our intercourse, to avoid pregnancy."

"Quite so !" (she smiled and winked)

"Are you... are you saying... that you took a pill before we started ?"

"Exactly. I took it right before leaving my place. I followed the instructions, and this way I know I'm protected. So, you see, Chris, there's not a single risk if you cum inside me. What do you say ?"

"Well... are you certain that there's no risk ? I just don't want us to be in trouble, that's all."

"I know that's what you mean. And I can tell you, eyes into eyes : I don't risk anything, and neither do you."

"Hum... in these conditions... then yes, I'll be letting off my sperm into you !"

"Thank you, my Love ! And now, why don't you shove your stake deep within ? I'm still waiting for you !"

There was nothing to add. Really nothing. Words had gone their way, and were of no use now. Well, _almost_ no use. It was mainly actions that were needed. And action there would be. A lot.

Chris put his intimacy where he thought Sam's was and began pushing gently. This time, she didn't need to hold out her hand to guide him to her entrance : indeed, his shaft gradually made its way inside. It had presumably memorized the whole path to her core, after the two previous times. And Sam let out a long moan as the long stake entered her completely, reaching for her deepest secrets. "Waaaaaaaaaoooooooow !" There it was, at last. Entirely inside her. Just the way she wanted it to be.

The geek remained motionless for a moment, just to leave her time to enjoy his gift, and to leave himself time to savor this new position. To savor her inner warmth from behind. Curiously enough, he felt as if her vagina was tighter in doggy position than it was in missionary or amazon positions. A trick of the mind ? His erect flesh down there told him differently. It _really_ was tighter when it was invaded from the rear. Mmmmmmmmh, what a delicious feeling ! Such a narrow tunnel to wander into ! It was gonna be wonderful !

Chris then started his regular movement and, after a short while, closed his hands over her bosoms and began to stroke them very teasingly, kneading them and insisting on the nipples. Sam rewarded him with tender moans. She sure liked to be excited from several places at the same time. It was heaven on earth ! That nice sweeping inside her sex combined with the arousing handwork around her breasts was slowly but surely driving her insane.

After long minutes of thrust, Chris decided to make it more intense. So he reared its penis back, as far as he could without leaving her area, then pushed forth, as far as he could as well. It made an extended itinerary from her labia majora to her core, and this induced more intensity in their delights. She found it way more pleasing, and so did he. So he went on making long thrusts, and even quickened the pace, which earned him louder cries of pleasure. Such a sweet music to his ears ! And still, he knew he had the power to make it sweeter any time. He didn't have that much to do for that. And it wouldn't be long before he did…

_Oh my LORD ! This is just awesome ! Incredibly strong ! Oooooh what a feeling ! I'm gonna burst out from pleasure ! He's driving me crazy ! I wish he never would stop moving inside of me ! Oooooh yeah, Chris, don't you stop ! It's so damn good ! You're gonna take me beyong borders of reason ! I love you so muuuuch !_

The freckled genius loved it just the same. He adored the way her hole sucked his "bludgeon" in and out, in its close embrace, its warm and wet embrace. He particularly liked it when his sex was three quarters outside of her vagina and he drove it back inside, making the warmth envelop his length back. It was pure marvel than this transition from the tepid temperature of the room to the boiling hot degrees of her intimacy.

The blue-haired boy then decided to increase speed again, and this time the brunette began to really scream : "OOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOSH... CHRIS... YOU'RE SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOD... YES... YES... LIKE THAAAAAAAT... YEAAAAAAH... DON'T YOU... STOOOOOP... YOU'RE... DRIVING ME... CRAZYYYYY... YEAAAAAH... YEAAAAAAH... GO OOOOOOON... I... I... LOVE IT... ADOOOOOOORE IT... COME ON... DEEPER... DEEPEEEEEER... AAAAAAAAAH !"

She was panting like hell over that desk, her mouth letting out great ecstasy cries. Chris was sweating like a madman above her, working his penis quickly inside her vagina. He was groaning louder now as he felt the orgasm approaching. What an effort that was ! Very demanding to make love ! But he could pursue with it until the morning, so marvelous the sensation was deep within ! The female sex really was a most welcoming place.

Then something happened that took Chris by surprise. While he was doing her, he heard a faint voice from the back of his head. It was one he had never heard before. And what did this voice whisper him exactly ? He paid attention, losing his focus on the sexual act for a moment. And what he got from that inner murmur was unexpected... but interesting. Was he going to follow the advice his instinct had just sent him ? Yes, he was. He felt surprised that he had chosen to behave this way, but Sam was going to be even more stunned.

The gadget boy grabbed the leader's hips and held them firmly. Then he began shoving madly inside of her tight duct. Sam's eyes sprang wide with sudden surprise and gave a deafening yell, the rhythm of her panting exploding in speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH... CHRIIIIIIIIIS... AAAAAAAAAAAAH... GOOOOOOOOOD...

YEEEEEEEESSSSSS... OOOOOOOOOOOOOH... THAT'S...

SOOOOOOOOOO... GOOOOOOOOOOOD... MY...

LOOOOOOOOOOVE... FASTEEEEEEEEER... FASTEEEEER !"

"LIKE... IT... DARLING... ?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH !"

"WANT... MORE... ?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES... PLEAAAAAAAAASE... LOOOOOOVE !"

"OKAY... OKAY... HERE IS... FOR YOOOOOOOOOOU !"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

That's when it occurred. A scorching geyser gushed out from the girl's depths and drenched his "pleasure pillar" into a flood of ecstasy. She writhed uncontrollably as her body was soaking his lover's flesh into a sea of love. Chris felt like about to lose his mind. _ Gee, how burning a contact ! Seems like I'm being drowned into a pit of lava ! God, it's even hotter than lava to me ! How can a body produce a liquid that warm ? Oooooh, I'm gonna faint from delight ! Thanks for submerging me in your most intimate secretion, Darling !_

Her cave was now full of hot juice and this lubricant was but a clear sign of encouragement to his manhood. It showed how excited her womanhood was after its continuous stimulation and how it wanted to make it comfortable for the "love spear" to carry on its pleasing job. And the boy needed exactly this type of organic response to get aroused the most. Hence did he rush through her now damper canal, the slippery caress raising the teens' sensitivity to its maximal level ever. It was just unbelievable, how intense it had got !

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH... GOOOOD...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOD... MMMMMMMMMH...

COME OOOOOOOOOOOON... GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAT...

CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS... I'M SOOOOOOO... SOOOOOOOO...

WEEEEEEEEET... AAAAAAAAAAAAH... MY SEEEEEEEX !"

"OOOOOOH SAAAAM... YOU'RE... SOOO... FLOODED... MY... LOVE... YOU'RE A... VOLCANOOOOOO !"

"YEAAAAAAAAH... GET MY... LAVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! YOU'RE... YOU'RE... SO QUIIIIIICK... OOOOOOOOOOH !"

"SO TIGHT... MMMMMMMMH... SO WET... OOOOOOOOOW... SO DAMN TORRID... YES... YES... YES...!"

Chris was now slamming hard against Sam's buttocks as his back and forth movement had become as speedy as it could possibly get. The desk was now shaking terribly as the tech continued to merciless pound his leader, making her howl and pant like hell, her whole body swarming with astounding pleasure. Orgasm was in sight now, both lovers could feel it drawing nearer and nearer, almost ready to overwhelm them.

Then an idea lit up the male's mind, a sudden sparkle amid the delight storm. He knew how to spice up their climax, but needed his girlfriend's approval for that. So he gathered all his remaining forces for the last act of this love symphony :

"SAM... CAN YOU...DO ME...A

...FAVOUR ?"

"ANY...THIIIIIIIIIING...HOOOOOOOOOONEY !"

"WOULD...WOULD YOU... AGREEEEEE... TO BE... VULGAR... JUST...ONCE ... FOR ME ?"

"VUL... VULGAR ?!"

What had she just heard ? Did her boyfriend just talk about... being vulgar ? Vulgar ?! If there was one thing that Chris hated, it was coarseness. He was living politeness. In fact, she couldn't remember him cussing. Well, maybe in his childhood, but that was long gone. So why would he ask her to be vulgar ?

Then she realized that Chris had been acting very manly in this last part of their sex journey. He had been racing inside her like he never had before, and the desk had even been swaying a lot as he almost brutally nailed her on and on and on to the wood, like only a real man would do. He had displayed so much potency these past minutes.

And she got it : he wanted her to let out dirty words to enhance climax to the top ! She had heard it say once that some men, even some polite ones, can ask their girlfriends or wives to say nasty words, and that, for some mysterious reason, it augmented their orgasm at the moment they came. Probably it was what was happening with Chris. So, could she refuse him a special favour after all the pleasure he had been giving her that night ? Decently not.

"CHR...CHRIS...IT'S ...IT'S

...OOOOOOOOOOOH...OKAAAAAAAAY... TELL...MEEEEEEEEEEEE... WHAT

TO...SAAAAAAAAAAAY...AAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

"TH...THANK... YOU... SAMMMMMH ! TELL ME... OOOOOOOOOOOH... THAT YOU...

... LOVE... MY COCK... FUCKING... AAAAAAAAAAAH...YOUR... TWAT !"

"I...I...LOVE...YOUR MMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAH...COCK... FUCKIIIIIIIIIIING... MY... TWAAAAAAAT !"

"TELL... IT...AGAIN !"

"I...LOVE...YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... YOUR...C...COCK... FU...FUCK...ING...MY ...TWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !"

"OH GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOD... SAAAAAAAAAAAM...I'M COOOOOOOOOOOMING !"

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS...I'M... COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIING TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

The last yells were launched in perfect unison :

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

While they were screaming this on top of their lungs, their vocal folds about to explode out of strength, Chris's mast began spitting boiling hot spurts inside the chafed duct of his loving female. He didn't stop his movement as it happened, but maintained the same speed, sperm spilling everywhere inside the tender place where liquid had just been flooding a while ago, when Sam's depths freed her juice to drench Chris's shaft.

The African-American teen was so happy to feel all of her lover's goo offloading inside her sex. She had been longing for this very moment all through their intercourse, when she writhed in pleasure over the sweaty wood of the desk. And now, there it was, all this massive load of cum soaking her intimacy, spreading its hot squirting in the full length of her canal. The semen was so warm inside of her vagina, so damn blazing. If Chris felt that her own cum was as burning as lava, Sam herself felt just the same about her boyfriend's gravy.

They yelled several times together as orgasm blurred their senses with the most powerful sensation they ever went through. The giant wave of climax had crashed upon the shores of their bodies and flooded everything. It was something huge that this acme, something gigantic, the greatest tidal wave ever. And they just had been carried away by this moving mountain of liquid.

The penis released an enormous load of cum which immediately filled the love tunnel of the leader, warming it like it never had been. And once it had at last gushed out its final drop, leaving a big sperm signature in the most private part of Sam's body, Chris felt like he was fainting. Sparkling dots were dancing in front of his eyes and he felt really weak. His body seemed to have gained a lot of weight, all of a sudden, and he now wanted nothing more than rest for a while. A long long while.

The sapphire-eyed boy slowly took his satured pole off the equally satured hole and just walked over to the bed, dizzy as could be, and collapsed onto it, his lungs pumping air like crazy. Sam rested over the desk for a short while, then wearily joined her hero on the comforter, her chest rising and sinking faster than it ever had. And they remained there for minutes and minutes, loudly inhaling and exhaling, their lungs put to a severe test, their throats on fire, their hands damp as possible. It was their first time, but they sure would remember it a long long time, most likely their whole lives.


	11. S

**10 _ S**

After a moment, the amber-eyed girl felt that she could breathe more easily. She turned towards her lover's crotch and noticed his bar was still erect. _Eh eh eh, it's not willing to rest before a good while, after such an intense first time ! It looks like it's waiting for more !_ And an idea suddenly sprang inside her head. The next second, she held out her hand and closed it firmly around the still slobbery stake, then started a new massage session.

Chris gave a deafening shout when he felt this. His organ was extremely sensitive, all of a sudden, and he felt he couldn't take it any longer.

"SAAAAAAM, NOOOOOO ! IT'S ALL SENSITIVE NOW, VERY VERY SENSITIVE ! AND THE FEW MOVES YOU MADE, ALTHOUGH GENTLE, SEEMED VERY POWERFUL TO ME ! I CAN'T ANYMORE, SAM ! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU DEAF FROM SCREAMING IF YOU CONTINUE !"

And he looked at her in the most pleading way. "Oh, sorry !" she exclaimed, and she took her hand off his intimacy. He looked relieved and cast his head back down on the bed, still breathing thick as he fought to regain full control over his lungs and his heart.

But then she found herself thinking of something. A new idea had popped out of nowhere into her head. Well, out of nowhere... not that sure. She felt she knew where it actually originated from. And that idea was a pretty tantalizing one, perfect to conclude this evening in the best possible way. Only, she had to put it quick in practice, if she wanted it to work.

So she swiftly sat up, then jumped over to Chris's legs, laid her own legs on both sides of his (this way he couldn't move them anymore), leaned forward, grabbed his still erect flesh and swallowed it entirely in one fast gulp. This whole sequence of deeds took only a few seconds, as she was very quick to act, given that she knew his penis could lose its rigidity any minute now. And she didn't want a flabby organ in her mouth. She needed steel, real steel !

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN ! SAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! YOU... YOU'RE... INS... INSAAAAAAAAAAANE !"

The young genius felt like he would blow up the next minute ! His manly member was now sooooo sensitive that any contact could provoke an outburst of pleasure inside in all his nerves, with a major delight explosion between his legs and in the sensual center of his brain.

Chris's hands flew forward, to rapidly push her head away, as he just couldn't stand it anymore. But she countered him with her own hands, which gripped his arms and sent them straight back onto the quilt. He fought to free them, but she maintained her pression over him, using all her strength to rest upon his arms. It was a very strong catch. How to possibly escape it ?

Sam grinned, his erect sex still engulfed in her greedy mouth. Then she began a thrilling upward movement, doing just like him before : going back as remote as she could without getting his flesh out of her cave, then quickly taking that delicious shaft deep within her mouth. Sam was so aching for the best suck that she even managed to succeed in deepthroat, which almost got her barfing. That was a close one, really !

The blowjob lasted and lasted, and Chris's shouts got louder and louder. It was becoming deafening over time. But she would have happily turned deaf if she could have had the certainty that it was while giving him the hugest amount of sexual pleasure ever.

_Mmmmmmmh... I'm really really fond of sucking your candy bar, my Love ! I can't get enough of it ! And the more you'll shout, the more I'll feel supported, and the more I'll swallow you ! I want this night to be unforgettable, and I want your orgasm to have no boundaries ! And believe me, I'm not letting go of you before you've begged me to !_

Chris felt that he was about to lose his voice, as she kept on blowing his wet pole. And when he remembered that his spear had been drenched with both her _and_ his cum, and that she therefore was taking down her throat both liquors, he felt even more excited and his mind menaced to shatter out of delight !

Sam went on gulping his hard length for long, long arousing minutes, Chris now forced to bite his lower lips to rest his exhausted voice. His vocal folds never had produced such a sound volume as this evening and night, and he felt tired to no end. He bit his lip and his shouts emerged muffled from his mouth, but even then, they sounded terrible. But the leader's mouth seemed that it would never ever get tired of pumping his boner, and that she wanted him to come a second time, but into her sucking mouth, this time. And that's what happened after a long while : he sent a huge load of sperm everywhere inside her wet cave. She smiled as she felt the boiling fertile ocean fill in her mouth, then slide down her throat, as she regularly swallowed his thick nectar. She didn't stop a second, but went on pumping him while he spilled himself within her. Then he gave his loudest shout that night and she finally freed him from her greedy embrace, sending his last white spurt down the hatch, into her welcoming stomach. Then he let out a very loud sigh of unhoped-for relief, and she gently sucked him up, stopped at the glans, her gold staring deep within his blue, and finally let his penis out. She gave it a last good look – how this hard flesh covered with goo could have given her so much sexual excitement that night ! – and then laid down on the bed by Chris, exhausted like him.

The fighters remained side by side a long, long time without uttering any word, simply staring at each other, smiling at each other... loving each other. It had been such a magical night. Both of them had been deflowered simultaneously, both had enjoyed their first sex experience, both of them had come in unison, at the precise same time, both of them had shouted their lungs out... and both of them felt fulfilled ! They never had been so happy in all their life. And they knew that there could be similar powerful moments like these in the course of their existence, but the first time always keeps a magical, unforgettable halo around it.

Sam's amber eyes stroked Chris's sapphire eyes, and viceversa. Their smiles formed one giant grin. Their pleasure, down in their crotch, was identical. Their fingers were interwoven, black crossing tan, tan meeting black. Their breathes were equally gentle now, past the storm. And their two bodies felt in perfect harmony with each other.

After a while of tenderness, which seemed to stretch on endlessly, Sam opened her mouth... but this time, it was to say something : "So, Honey, what did you think of that evening and night, tell me ? Did everything fit your expectations ? How did you like it ?"

"Sam... I have no words... really, no words... it's beyond words... anything I could say would only convey 10% of what I feel deep within my mind and heart. But I can only tell you this, Darling : tonight, I'm the happiest man on this planet ! What about you ?"

"Same here, Sweetheart. I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I'm lighter than a cloud, I swear. And all this thanks to you ! You made this night so special for me. I'm so pleased to have lost my virginity with such a wonderful boy as you. It was my first time and I can promise you that I will never ever forget about it. Never ! Damn if I did !"

"Ah ah, "damn"… Unlike you to use that kind of word ! You're so polite all the time. Oh, by the way : I hope you're not mad at me right now for asking you to use rude words before we both came. I don't know why I asked you that. It seems like a voice in my head demanded that I acted so. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"No, my Love, not at all, don't worry ! It's okay, really. I think I understand why you did it. You see, I had heard before that some men sometimes do this. Even the most polite ones, like you. At some point in the intercourse, their instinct hints them that hearing their girlfriend or wife talk in a vulgar manner will actually arouse them more, and bring them supplementary sexual pleasure. I can't exactly figure out why, but I'm open-minded, as you know, and it's no problem that you asked me to do that."

"Are you sure ? You don't mind at all ? For real ?"

"Yes, for real. It's fine, honestly. You can trust me : I'm not angry at you. Not the slightest. On the contrary, I'm most grateful to you for… taking me that high tonight ! It was a real blast. You almost made me lose my mind out of pleasure, you know that ? I thought I would turn insane, with this tremendous pleasure I experienced. Thank you so much, Chris ! You offered me the most splendid gift a man could give to his beloved !"

"Well… you're most welcome, Darling ! But you know, it's me to thank _you_ for granting me such delightful and exciting moments as these. It's something incredibly powerful, incredibly intense to find myself inside of you. I never envisioned it would be that good !"

"Eh eh, thank you ! But you know, having you within me was definitely endless ecstasy. I would have kept you in there for days and days !" (she gave a sexy wink)

"Days and days ? Waow, lucky me !" And he winked back to her.

They then remained silent, gazing acute into each other's eyes, her golden irises drowning into his blue ones, and reciprocally. Their grins spoke by themselves, hinting clearly enough to their great satisfaction. They were exhausted, but so entranced. Tiredness was of no importance to them, as long as happiness had control over their heart, mind and soul.

Then Sam got closer and laid her sweetest kiss on his lips. She left her own lips for a while, resting, on his, her look penetrating his. It was such a tender moment. They both felt like time stood still, for them to fully benefit every second of this loving act. Chris then kissed her back, making it as tender as he could, his ocean sinking into her honey. Happiness never had been that present, that overwhelming. Both of them could have stayed like this for hours, kissing and kissing, with the most touching sweetness.

"I love you, Christopher Jones !"

"I love you too, Samantha Cloverfield !"

"Tell me, this is Wednesday now. And your parents are coming back from their intimate holiday on Sunday evening, right ? Do you think you wanna… play poker some other time until then ?" (she winked again, most mischievously, her so white teeth fully showing)

"Well, we could do it tomorrow evening, if you like it ?"

"Hum, fine with me. But how about… say, _every_ evening until Sunday ?"

"Perfect, really. And if we also played… in the morning ? Say what ?"

"Even better. By the way, Love, did you like that fifth forfeit I gave you tonight ?"

"It was the best of all. But I think you can still do better for your next forfeit…"

And both of them laughed out for a while, then wrapped arms around each other and got back to sweet, sweet kissing, their love burning bright, an eternal flame of Happiness…

**_T H E _ _ E N D _ **


	12. End credits

**END CREDITS**

**THE PRESENT STORY IS DEDICATED TO FANFICTION USER :**

** A**

**WHOSE STORY "THE ONE" IS THE BEST M-RATED MBC STORY, IN MY HUMBLE OPINION. IT'S THIS STORY THAT MADE ME WANT TO WRITE MY OWN HERE.**

**THANK YOU JOSH FOR BEING SUCH AN AWESOME FRIEND AND A GREAT SOURCE OF INSPIRATION. LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR COLLABORATION !**

**IN ADDITION TO HAHLI NUVA, I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO EXPRESS MY DEEPEST GRATITUDE AND LOVE TO USERS :**

**BLOOD-OF-SILVER**

**MASTERMINOR**

**FOR THEIR INVALUABLE FRIENDSHIP WHICH WARMS MY HEART ON & ON !**

**ALL OF YOU THREE, GUYS, REALLY ROCK, AND IT'S AN HONOR TO BE YOUR FRIEND. AN HONOR AND AN EVERYDAY JOY ! GOD BLESS YA, MATES !**

**LÉO / DIXXY / ROCK DOUBLARD**


End file.
